


Whale Island X Love X Story

by lucasloverl



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Gon Freecs, Angry Killua Zoldyck, Because I suck, Bottom Gon Freecs, Butt Kissing, Butt shaking, Caught, Coming Out, Death Threats, Dirty Thoughts, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Embarrassment, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Summaries, Innocent Gon Freecs, Killua finally stands up to his family, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Nightmares, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Gon Freecs, Other Zoldycks are last chapter only, Pervert Killua Zoldyck, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Rejection, Returning Home, Running Away, Sad Killua Zoldyck, Top Killua Zoldyck, Unwanted erections, aww they love each other after all, because they belong together, because they're cute together, but not really because it was a dream, but really not sorry, butt touching, clothing sniffing, good food, growing fear of rejection, i love these two so much, just make them canon already togashi, killua needs to learn to talk about his feelings, might be explicit later, sorry about that, they will be happy together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasloverl/pseuds/lucasloverl
Summary: Takes place after Heaven's Arena when Gon brings Killua home with him. Killua slowly learns more and more what its like to have a loving family. He learns what a normal family looks like and maybe...he wants to be part of that family one day too. And that all starts with coming to terms with his feelings about his best friend.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 16
Kudos: 284





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always found that it was so cute that Gon really wanted to bring Killlua home with him. And how they agreed to stick together and see the world. It really came across as them wanting to be together as boyfriends and it really warms my heart. Also, Gon taking Killua home with him really showed him what a normal loving family is like and I always found it too bad that this wasn't explored either but oh well. I also think that maybe there will be sexual stuff later but I'm not sure yet. As usual please comment and let me know if you like it or not.

The boat to Whale Island finally docks after what seemed like forever and Gon and his new best friend Killua step off the boat and onto the island. Killua looks around in wonder at the tiny port town. He’s never seen a town this small before. He finds it incredible that something like this even exists.

“So this is it,” Gon declares. “Whale Island.”

“Its so small,” Killua points out.

“Yea but its home. Don’t worry though; there’s a lot to do you’ll see. We’ll have lots of fun!”

“Yea yea...” Killua trails off. “By the way, where’s your house?”

Gon points off in the distance. “Way out there.”

Looking in the direction his friend is pointing, Killua frowns a little. “Its far huh? No taxis around either?” 

“Nope!” Gon cheerfully declares. 

“Seriously? We have to walk all that way?”

“Yea but don’t worry its not that bad. We’ll be there before lunch tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? What the hell?”

“Yea my house is kinda far but don’t worry,” Gon assures the other boy, “Its worth it. You’ll so like Aunt Mito. She’s like the best mom ever!” And with that he starts walking in that direction.

“Ugh fine,” Killua sighs and starts walking after Gon.

…

After about a day of hiking, Gon and Killua finally reach Gon’s home. In his excitement, Gon runs up ahead.

“Hey wait for me stu-” And then suddenly he hears Gon yell out “Aunt Mito!” He smiles a little at this. “Nevermind then. Looks like we’re here.” 

Killua just continues walking. He suddenly gets a thought. Does Gon’s family even want him around? What if him being there just interrupts Gon’s reunion with his family? What if Gon gets in trouble for bringing him without asking first? He suddenly has an urge to stop walking and head back. He doesn’t want Gon to get in trouble because of him after all. He shakes his head to push those thoughts away and just continues walking.

Once Killua approaches Gon and his aunt, he sees her smile at him.

“You must be Killua.”

Killua looks up at her in shock. How the hell did she know his name, he wonders.  
“How did you-?” he asks.

Still smiling, she replies. “Gon told me all about you. He must’ve been excited to tell me all about his best friend because most of the letters he sent were all about you.”

Upon hearing this Killua blushes a little. That little-!

“Seriously? Do you have to embarrass me Gon?”

Gon giggles at this. “Sorry Killua but I really wanted to tell Aunt Mito about you and how you’re my best friend in the whole world!”

Looking to the side, Killua replies, “Geez you’re weird. I wasn’t rushing to tell my parents about you or anything.”

Gon just keeps giggling until Mito puts a hand on his shoulder. “Come on lets go inside. I was about to start preparing lunch.”

Gon nods. “Okay!” He runs to the front door and Mito is about to follow him when she notices Killua just standing there looking like he’s not sure what to do.

“Something wrong dear?” she asks.

“Um...” Killua starts but before he can continues, Mito talks.

“You know you’re welcome to join us, right?”

“Y-Yea,” Killua replies. His tone of voice says that he’s still unsure but he walks to the front door regardless. “Thanks.”

“Of course. Gon’s friend is always welcome here.”

Gon quickly opens the front door and runs inside. “Hey grandma!” Gon greets his great grandmother Abe. 

The old woman smiles at him. “Welcome back Gon.”

“Thanks.” 

Mito walks in the house and Killua walks in a second later. He looks around in wonder. ‘So this is Gon’s house huh?’ he thinks. It looks so different than the dark and boring environment that is his home. It looks...cozy. He notices when Abe looks at him and smiles. 

“Hello there. I bet you’re Killua.”

“Um yes ma’am,” the boy replies. 

“Oh yea Killua,” Gon starts. “This is my great grandma.”

“Nice to meet you ma’am. You too Miss Mito. Thanks for inviting me in your home.”

“Of course,” Mito replies. “Like I said, any friend of Gon’s is always welcome here.”

“Certainly looks like a nice home,” Killua points out. 

“Thank you Killua,” Mito replies. “Now...” she turns to Gon. “Gon, why didn’t you tell me you were coming? I could’ve made lunch beforehand.”

“Eh...sorry about that,” Gon apologizes. “I kinda forgot.”

Mito sighs in frustration. “Honestly Gon. You should’ve thought ahead. Now your friend will have to wait for lunch.”

“No no don’t worry about me. I’m fine,” Killua says. 

“Nonsense,” she replies. “You’re a guest in our home. Gon should’ve been a good host and tell me you two were coming.”

The boys look at each other and smile in amusement. Mito is so insistent but Gon is so absent minded and Killua doesn’t care about anyone bending over backwards for him it doesn’t really matter to either of them. Mito looks back to them and sighs. Oh well; too late to worry about it now.

“I suppose I’ll just have to try my best although I didn’t go to the store yet. By the way, you two should take a bath while I make lunch. I’ll so laundry so make sure to leave your dirty clothes out.

Gon nods. “Ok later.”

“Now! I’ll count to ten.”

“Oh crap; come on Killua. Lets take a bath!” Gon exclaims.

Killua looks around. “Wait what?”

“Yea come on!” Gon gets up to get some towels for him and Killua before he walks over to a confused Killua and pulls off his shirt. He then starts walking upstairs to prepare the bath. Meanwhile Killua is just wondering what the hell happened. The second Mito said she’ll count to ten, Gon just dropped everything to get ready for a bath. After a moment of thinking, Killua shrugs his shoulders and gets up to join Gon in the bathroom, figuring that he needs a bath anyways.

…

In the bathroom, both boys strip naked and leave the rest of their clothes outside the bathroom. Killua sits down and washes his hair while Gon finishes preparing the bath. As soon at the bath is ready, Killua hops right in.

“Ah...that feels better...” Killua says.

“Yea I can’t wait to hop in too!” Gon exclaims. He turns around and picks up a shampoo bottle off the floor. Killua slowly looks over at the other boy and finds his eyes drawn downward. Before Killua realizes it he’s staring at Gon’s cute little butt. Killua blushes and tries to look away but finds himself unable to. Sure he’s seen Gon’s bare butt before. They have taken baths together before after all and every time he can’t resist the urge to stare. He notices when Gon sits down to wash his hair and he just watches silently. He finds himself lost in thought. 

‘Dammit...Gon is too cute for his own good...’ Killua thinks. How can someone this cute be so innocent? Its a bad combination; its a good thing that Gon is so strong. After all with perverts like Hisoka lusting after him, he needs to be as strong as possible. Still though, there’s no way Killua would ever let someone like Hisoka have his way with Gon anyways. No fucking way. 

As he continues to watch Gon, Killua notices a familiar feeling down below, something that he only recognizes as arousal. He blushes and brings his hands down to his crotch and covers his rapidly growing penis. ‘Dammit why now?’ he wonders. He looks down in shame. If Gon saw him like this...he finds himself fearing what would happen.

“Ah...there we go,” Gon says, standing up as he gets ready to hop in the bath. Killua looks back up at him, face still red in embarrassment.

“Why’s your face red?” Gon asks. 

Killua quickly shakes his head. “I’m fine Gon,” he lies.

Gon thinks for a moment before he shrugs his shoulders. “Scoot over so I can get in.”

“W-What?” Killua asks, extremely embarrassed at his current situation.

“Huh? Come on scoot over.”

“Y-Yea.” Killua nods before he scoots over slowly, making sure to face the edge of the tub as he does. The last thing he wants is for Gon to see his arousal. He would surely die of embarrassment if Gon saw that. Killua looks away when Gon climbs in next to him. Gon notices his friend’s sudden shyness and looks at him in confusion.

“What’s wrong Killua?”

“N-Nothing,” Killua says. He can’t bare to look at Gon while he’s like this. Here Gon is innocently taking a bath and all he can think of is how cute Gon is and how much he wants to….Killua shakes those thoughts out of his head. He feels so dirty thinking about Gon like that. He starts to feel like Hisoka and it kinda annoys him.

“Killua?”

Killua closes his eyes for a moment as he tries to will his erection away. He tries to think of anything to try to accomplish this, Hisoka’s stupid face, Milluki’s fat ass, those losers at Heaven’s Arena. It worked because his boner went away and when it does, he sighs with relief. He turns back to face Gon, who is still looking at him concerned.

“What is it?”

“Nothing lets relax.” Killua sits back in the tub and relaxes. He hopes that something like that doesn’t happen again. Gon is too pure and Killua wouldn’t want to bother him with an unwanted erection.

He decides to change the subject to save himself more embarrassment. “Uh so Gon. Is your aunt always like that?”

“Yea kinda,” Gon replies. “She’s a really good mom but don’t make her mad. She’s scary when she gets mad.”

“Scary? What do you mean?”

“Oh just when she raises her voice and stuff. You know I said I hate getting in trouble right? Its because of Aunt Mito.”

“Oh...” Killua sighs with relief. For a second there, he was kind of concerned what Gon actually meant by that. Then something Gon said made him curious. “Wait mom? So your aunt is your mom?”

“Kinda. I donno who my real mom is but its ok because Aunt Mito raised me after my dad left. So as far as I’m concerned, she is my mom.”

“Oh really? Damn, I wish I had a mom like her. My mom sucks...like a lot. You met her; you saw right?”

“Yea; I’m still not sure why she was so against me being your friend.”

“Oh don’t worry about it. My family doesn’t think I should have any friends. They seem to believe that I’ll still be their precious heir and that friends would just be a distraction,” Killua explains. “I don’t think they accepted yet that there’s no fucking way I’ll go back to being an assassin. And really, I don’t care if they ever do. They can’t make me.”

“Yea because if they try, they’ll have to answer to me,” Gon declares.

Killua scoffs. “Yea, says the guy who totally got his butt kicked by Canary.”

“Hey she’s pretty strong!” Gon defends. 

“You do realize that she’s only an apprentice butler right? The other butlers are way stronger than her. Not to mention my family is even stronger than that.” Killua sighs. “I’m just glad my dad just let me go because if not I would’ve been tempted to just to grab you and bolt.”

Gon giggles a little at this. “Well I’m glad too. I really missed you.”

Killua blushes a little. “I missed you too Gon but at least we’re together now, right?”

“Yea. Together forever!”

Upon hearing this, Killua turns redder. “D-Do you even realize what you’re saying?”

“What? Did I say something wrong?”

“Y-You make it sound like w-we-” Killua stutters.

“Like we what?” Gon asks, confused.

“N-Nothing,” Killua replies. He mentally berates himself for thinking that Gon meant that. Of course Gon’s not interested in him that way. He just wants to be friends and nothing more. 

Gon looks to his friend and notices that he seems deep in thought. “What are ya thinking about?”

Killua shakes his head and replies, “Oh I’m just thinking what an idiot you are.”

“Hey!”

Killua away with a catlike grin on his face. “Oh nothing nothing. Come; lets just finish up here. I can’t wait to taste your aunt’s food.” 

Nodding, Gon replies, “Yea; Aunt Mito’s food is really yummy. I hope its ready.”

The boys finish up their bath and get dressed in a fresh set of clothes. They make their way downstairs and Killua looks in wonder at the feast Mito prepared. How the hell did she manage to make all this good looking food in such a short time? Not only that but she said she needed to go to the store. He eagerly sits down in anticipation and looks over at Gon. He looks excited to eat his aunt’s home cooked food too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. I hope people like it. I'm kinda not sure what to say here except more fluff here with some of Killua struggling with his feelings about Gon. Anyways please comment.

As Killua looks at all the food on the table, his eyes widen in surprise. Did Gon’s aunt really make all this good looking food? Incredible…this food even looks better than the food the Zoldyck butlers make. Of course that’s probably not fair because the Zoldyck butlers all put poison in their food which pretty much ruins the flavor.

“Wow it looks great Aunt Mito!” Gon exclaims. 

“Yea it looks good ma’am,” Killua agrees. 

“Thank you,” Mito thanks. “Well what are you two waiting for? Sit down,” she instructs.

Gon and Killua look at each other and sit down eagerly. Killua licks his lips in anticipation before putting some of this yummy looking food on his plate. He’s about to eat when he notices that Gon and his family are not doing the same. Instead Gon, Mito, and Abe are just sitting there with their hands up as if praying. Killua looks at them in confusion before he leans over to Gon and whispers, “Hey what’s going on?”

“We’re saying thanks,” Gon replies with one eye open.

“Thanks? To who?” 

“We’re just saying thanks for the food.”

“Yea you said that,” Killua says, slightly annoyed, “but to who?”

“To-”

“Gon!” Mito scolds. 

“Opps sorry,” Gon apologizes. He closes his eyes and continues to say thanks while Killua keeps looking at him in confusion. He looks around at Mito and Abe as well. Saying thanks for the food? Is that something normal families do? He never ate with his family before and he’s certainly never done this before.

After a few moments, Gon and his family open their eyes and begin putting food on their plates to eat. Killua shrugs his shoulders and begins eating too. 

“So Killua,” Mito starts, “What do you think of the food?”

“Its great Miss Mito,” Killua tells her. “Do you have stuff like this every day?”

Mito laughs a little. “Not every day but its not everyday that Gon brings home a friend so I figured that I should make something really good today.”

Killua blushes a little. “You didn’t have to.”

“Now don’t worry about it dear; someone around here needs to be a good host,” she says as she looks at Gon with annoyance. He looks up at her and then at Killua before opening his mouth. “But Aunt Mito, me and Killua-”  
“Gon, don’t talk with your mouth full,” Mito scolds. 

Killua fights back a chuckle at this. So Gon swallows the food in his mouth and continues talking, “So anyways. Aunt Mito, you didn’t have to do this. Me and Killua are just fine.”

Killua nods in agreement, “Yea I’m just happy to be here. Your home is so amazing.”

“Why thank you Killua,” Mito thanks. 

“But Killua, your home is so much more amazing than ours,” Gon points out. 

“Ugh, I don’t even want to think about my place,” Killua starts. “Its so bland and boring and besides, you’ve never been in my place so how would you know what its like?”

“Well, it looks amazing from the outside,” Gon pouts. 

“Believe me; its not. Seriously that place always feels so cold I can’t stand it,” Killua says. 

“I’m sure your parents try their best Killua,” Mito assures him.

“Oh no they don’t,” Killua says bluntly. “But enough about them. I don’t even want to think about my family.”

“Oh my mistake. I apologize Killua.”

They hear a faint chuckle from the other side of the table. Its Abe, who seems to find the situation somewhat humorous. “Thank your for your kind words Killua,” she says, “Mito certainly works hard to keep a nice and cozy home.”

“Um...sure,” Killua thanks, his face a little red. Killua’s not used to being thanked. He’s just generally impressed.

….

After lunch, Mito let the boys go into the woods to play. Gon led Killua to his favorite spot in the woods where they did all kinds of fun stuff. They went exploring and swimming. Gon taught Killua how to fish and they cooked them for a snack. They have so much fun together, the hours just seem to fly by. But soon enough it is nighttime and both boys are just sitting by a fire they made just looking at the stars. As they sit, Killua just looks over at Gon with a smile on his face. He looks so happy and Killua sighs in content and looks back up at the stars. He’s pretty happy too.

“So,” Gon starts, “Did you have fun today?”

“I gotta admit that today wasn’t bad,” Killua admits, “Not bad at all.”

“That’s good,” Gon says. “I like hanging out with you Killua. You like hanging out with me, right?”

Killua blushes just a tiny bit before answering honestly, “Yea I think I do.”

“Then lets go out and explore the world!” Gon exclaims.

“What?”

“Yea it’ll be so much fun! We’ll go out and explore stuff, just the two of us! How does that sound?”

Chuckling to himself, Killua responds, “Doesn’t sound too bad at all. But hang on, aren’t you gonna find your old man?”

“Yea but I’m gonna find him one day and when I do, we can do whatever we want,” Gon sits up and faces Killua. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. You’re my best friend Killua; I wouldn’t rather spend time with anyone else.”

Killua sits up as well. “Oh really? I guess I gotta stick around otherwise knowing you, you’d get yourself in trouble again.”

“Hey!”

Killua leans back on his hands and looks up at the stars. “Man, I still can’t believe you did something so reckless as go to my house. You do know that if Leorio and Kurapika weren’t there, you would’ve been in serious trouble, right?”

“Yea but you’re worth it,” Gon says, which causes Killua to suddenly look right at him in surprise. He didn’t expect Gon to say that. Even after all these months that passed since Gon came to the Zoldyck manor to get him, the fact that Gon wants him around so much still sometimes surprises him. He still has to get used to that. He feels his face getting hot at this. Usually he would complain that Gon embarrassed him but not this time. This time Killua feels incredibly grateful to the other boy.

“Right?” Gon asks.

Gon sees a small smile cross his friend’s lips before he replies, “Thanks Gon. I was really surprised when I heard you were there but I do appreciate it.”

“What are friends for?” Gon asks before he lies back down to face the stars again.

“Friends...right,” Killua whispers. He lies back down to look at the stars. There’s the f word again. Friends...and that’s all. Killua finds himself lost in thought. From when he was first told Gon showed up at the Zoldyck manor, he didn’t know what to think. He was wondering why Gon would show up even though they just met. He was wondering why Gon even wanted him around after what happened. He did have a lot of time to think while he was being punished after all. He never did figure it out but he did have a guess. Maybe Gon wanted him around because he was interested in him that way. But after reuniting and hanging out with him at Heaven’s Arena, he began to realize it. Gon was only interested in being friends and nothing more. That was fine with Killua though. He’s ok with just being friends. 

“Killua?”

Gon’s voice brings Killua out of his thoughts. How long as Gon been saying his name for?

“Killua are you ok?” Gon asks.

“I’m fine...” Killua trails off.

“Are you sure?”

“Yea. Its nothing you need to worry about,” Killua tries reassuring him. Gon doesn’t buy it though. This isn’t the first time his friend has seemed lost in thought like this. It seems Killua’s been thinking of a lot lately. Whatever he’s thinking about, it seems to be troubling him. 

“Are you sure?” he asks. 

Killua nods. “Yea I’m sure,” he replies. He can’t ever let Gon know. He’s never had a friend before, no less a boyfriend. He doesn’t want to jeopardize his friendship with Gon by letting him know how he really feels about him. He’s sure these feelings will go away eventually anyways, right? Killua is so lost in thought, he doesn’t even notice that Gon has moved closer to him until he feels the other boy grab his hand. He looks up and stares into those beautiful honey brown eyes of Gon’s.

“Whatever is wrong, you know you can tell me, right?”

Killua looks back down at his and Gon’s hands and blushes. He can’t bring himself to pull his hand away though.

“I-I told you nothing’s wrong idiot!” he tries to convince him but then he looks back into Gon’s eyes. He notices that Gon has a concerned look in his face. 

“Really. Its nothing.”

Gon doesn’t say anything though. Instead, he just continues to look at Killua, as if he’s also thinking about something. Killua doesn’t ask what though but after a few seconds, he gets a major surprise when Gon suddenly leans in and kisses him on the cheek Killua’s eyes widen in surprise when he realizes it. Gon just kissed him. Gon actually kissed him. It only lasted a second but it wasn’t something Killua ever expected to happen. When Gon pulls back, Killua notices that the other boy has a very small blush on his cheeks. 

Neither boy say anything at first, but then Gon speaks up. “That was weird but...kinda nice.”

Killua just stares dumbly at Gon before he decides to speak up himself. “Gon...”

“Did you like it?” Gon asks.

Killua brings a hand to his cheek and blushes. He says the only thing that comes to mind. “But...why?”

“Because I wanted to,” Gon replies, flashing a little smile as he does. “Besides, I never had a friend my age before. Well, there is another kid my age who lives on the island. She’s nice and all and we get along ok but you’re my first real friend. I like you, a lot. And Aunt Mito says if you like someone a lot, show it with a kiss.”

“Gon...” Killua says, not able to bring himself to say anything else. Does Gon not even realize what kissing someone actually means?

“Besides, kissing you kinda felt right. I donno what it is exactly but my chest felt weird when I kissed you. It was a good weird though, like I want to feel that feeling more. Can I kiss you again?”

Killua turns beat red. Not only did Gon kiss him but he’s asking for another kiss. Does Gon actually feel that way about him or was he right before when he wondered if Gon even knew what a kiss actually meant? Or that friends don’t usually kiss each other that way?

Killua wants to question the other boy. He wants to find out if Gon actually feels that way about him or if he just doesn’t understand what it means but he finds himself unable to talk. Instead, he just looks at Gon before leaning down to bring the other boy into a kiss. A real kiss this time. A kiss on the lips. 

It certainly surprises Gon. He wasn’t expecting a kiss on the lips at all. Gon doesn’t protest though; he relaxes into it. This feels so much better than kissing his friend on the cheek. Before too long, he’s kissing Killua back, finding the feeling of his lips smashed together with Killua’s too good. Of course neither boy is skilled at his so their first kiss is sloppy but they don’t care, they just continue to enjoy each other.

To Killua, this is like a dream come true. Ever since he met Gon, he’s dreamed about kissing him. It was very much love at first sight but Killua was too embarrassed to ever say anything about it. In fact during the final phase of the hunter exam, Killua almost admitted to everyone there that he wanted to be Gon’s boyfriend. That would have been way too embarrassing if he actually did it though. And then after he found out that Gon came to get him at home, he was so confused. He wondered if Gon actually wanted to be his boyfriend. The moment Gon first kissed him, Killua started to think that maybe Gon did but wait...maybe he shouldn’t be getting to ahead of himself. There’s no way Gon wants him like that. Its a friendship kiss...yea that’s it. Its nice either way.

After a few minutes, Killua pulls away and he has a big blush on his face. He looks at Gon and notices that Gon too has a big blush on his face.

“Wow!” Gon exclaims.

“Yea...”

“How come we never did that before?” Gon asks innocently.

Killua chuckles a little upon seeing Gon’s innocent reaction to being kissed. He then replies, “Friends don’t typically do that.”

“They don’t?”

Killua leans in to bring Gon into another kiss. Before he does though, he says, “No friends don’t do this. But right now, I don’t give a fuck. Kiss me Gon.”

Gon smiles, “Okay!”

Gon leans in to give Killua another kiss on the lips. To Killua, this just feels right and even if Gon doesn’t feel the same about him, right now he doesn’t have any regrets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3. Maybe a little more angsty than I intended but I wanted to show just how completely scared of rejection that Killua actually is. I think it makes since. After all, Gon is his first friend. There's no way he wants to do anything that he thinks might jeopardize that.

Later that night, Gon and Killua had to deal with poachers who were illegally hunting animals. One of the animals was Kon, the foxbear Gon befriended when he was younger. The boys managed to stop the poachers and scare them away but not before something happened. They shot Kon’s cub and things were honestly not looking good for the cub. Gon didn’t give up but Killua knew better. The cub was dying and there was no hope, or so Killua thought. They eventually came up with an idea, to pour their nen into the cub. That would enable to cub to unlock his nodes and save himself. It worked, which baffles Killua. How the hell-? Killua was ready to write off the cub’s survival and put it out of its misery but Gon and his aunt refused to give up. Seems Gon’s aunt can be stubborn like him sometimes too. At least that’s what Killua thought but they ended up saving the cub. After that scare, it was starting to get late so soon after that, Gon and Killua went to bed. They have a big day ahead of them. They’ve gotta look into where Ging could be tomorrow.

So here they are, Gon in his bed while Killua is on the floor. Gon tried to get Killua to sleep with him and as much as Killua wanted to, he knew it might not be a good idea. The bed isn’t even close to big enough for the two of them without having to sleep right up next to each other. Imagining being that close to Gon...it gave Killua certain thoughts, perverted thoughts, and Killua didn’t want to risk things with Gon. 

Besides, his thoughts are kind of muddled right now. He really thought there was no hope for the cub. He didn’t even conciser that using nen would enable them to save it. But Gon and his aunt never lost hope. Why? Is that what normal people do? Even if hope seems lost, is it normal to hold onto hope? Something Mito asked him really bothered him. She asked if anyone taught him the value of life. That hurt more than anything. Is he that much of a freak that he can’t even comprehend how important life is? He never really thought of it before but he didn’t really give a shit about anyone during the hunter exam or at Heaven’s Arena. He didn’t care if those idiots lived or died. The obvious exceptions to that are Gon and their other friends. Oh and he supposes Wing and Zushi as well. But the question is, should he? Even when he threatened that one guy in Heaven’s Arena, he really just wanted to kill him and be done with it but then he thought what would Gon say. He thought Gon would be mad so he decided just to threaten the guy, not kill him.

Then Killua begins to think, Gon wouldn’t have even considered killing the guy. Is it normal to not even consider thinking killing people who piss you off? Is it normal to want to save a defenseless animal who seems to be dying anyways? 

“Hey Killua you awake?” Hearing his friend brings Killua out of his thoughts.

“Yea?” he replies. 

“Today was fun,” Gon says. 

“Yea,” Killua agrees. 

“So I guess tomorrow...”

“Hm?”

“Well, we gotta figure out what’s with that box Ging left me,” Gon replies, referring to the box Mito held for Gon until he became a hunter.

“Oh right. What do you think is in it?”

“No idea. Its from Ging so who knows.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Killua assures.

“Yea,” Gon agrees.

Killua looks up at the ceiling and continues thinking about what happened tonight. He wonders if he should apologize for what happened. Even though Gon was being stubborn, he shouldn’t have just suggested they kill the cub. He realizes it now. So he decides to apologize now.

“Hey Gon?”

“Yes Killua?

“Hey um...” Killua trials off. This is kind of embarrassing. “About tonight...you know with the foxbear cub-”

“Oh that,” Gon interrupts, “I’m glad we were able to save Kon’s son. I hope he’s doing ok now.”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure he is. His nodes are unlocked. His aura will protect him. But look, Gon that’s not the point. Remember what happened before that? I wanted to kill him. I really thought there was no way to save him.”

“Oh.” Gon pauses for a second. “I was actually really mad when you said that but it didn’t happen. We were able to save him anyways so I forgot about it until now.”

Killua can’t believe his ears. Gon actually forgot? Great...so if he didn’t say anything Gon wouldn’t have remembered. Basically Killua dug his own grave, or so he thinks.

“Listen Gon. I’m sorry about that. My first thought was to end his life.” Killua sighs. “I guess I’m still thinking like a killer.”

Gon’s reply comes almost immediately. “That’s not why I was mad.”

“...What?”

“I was mad because you didn’t want us to even try to save him.”

“Oh...” So Gon is upset that Killua wasn’t considering it. Funny, Killua supposes that Gon wasn’t the only one being stubborn. That reminds him…

“Oh so you don’t like it when I was being stubborn? Well now you know how I feel,” he says with a catlike grin on his face.

“I guess so. Sorry about that.”

“Heh I’m kidding anyways. But the point is that I shouldn’t have-”

“No its fine. Like I said I’m just glad we were able to save Kon’s son after all.”

“But, what would you have done if I did kill him?” Killua asks cautiously. What if Gon would hate him if he actually did kill the foxbear cub? Killua expected Gon to have to take a few minutes to think about his answer but instead he answers almost immediately.

“I probably would be mad for a while but you’re my best friend. No matter what happens I’m gonna like you.”

Killua’s cheeks turn bright pink when he realizes what Gon just said. He actually said he likes him. He starts to get his hopes up again before he brings himself back to earth. Gon didn’t say love or anything. If anything he means like as a friend, right? He grabs his pillow and buries his face in it out of embarrassment. Ugh so confusing.

“You’re so embarrassing. How can you just say that?”

“What? You mean when I said I-”

“Don’t say it.”

Gon sits up and looks down at Killua.

“Aww but don’t be embarrassed Killua. You’re my best friend; I like you a lot.”

“Ugh Gon, stop it. You’re so embarrassing.”

“But Killua, you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed, I can’t help it,” Gon says with a big smile on his face. 

“What?” ‘Did Gon just say I was cute?’ Killua wonders. Is he flirting? Or is he just teasing him?

“Boys! Go to sleep!” They hear from outside the door. They were apparently so loud, Mito heard them. That’s also pretty embarrassing.

“Sorry Aunt Mito!” Gon calls out. He lies back down on the bed and Killua turns over to go to sleep. 

“I donno why you find stuff like that embarrassing because its true,” Gon whispers. 

“You wouldn’t understand,” Killua mumbles in reply. How could Gon understand? Like he needs to be reminded that he’s head over heals in love with Gon. And that’s exactly what happens when Gon says something mushy like that. It huts because Killua’s so in love with Gon and he’s so sure Gon doesn’t love him back, he doesn’t want to have to choke up on his feels every time he gets reminded of it. And what happens if his feelings overflow? Exactly what happened earlier today when he kissed Gon. Gon just kissed him on the cheek but Killua kissed him on the lips. Did Gon really want that? Or did he force it on him? Killua reasons that he must have. Gon didn’t kiss him like that so why did he force that on him? Killua lets those thoughts linger as he lets himself drift off to sleep.

…

Killua has a dream. Its actually been a dream he’s had quite a few times lately. It always is the same except the location. This time Killua and Gon are sitting by a like on Whale Island, much like where they were tonight. 

“I really like hanging out with you Killua,” Gon says to Killua.

“I like hanging out with you too Gon,” Killua replies. He feels so much love for the boy sitting next to him he can’t stand it anymore. Enough of being a coward. Gon’s the kind of person who would stay his friend even if he doesn’t feel the same, right?

He reaches down and grabs Gon’s hands and holds them in his own. “Gon, you don’t know how much I enjoy this. How much I love it. How much...” He holds their hands up and turns bright pink. “I love you.” 

“Huh?” 

“I love you Gon. I have for a while now. I love you more than anything. I was wondering if I should tell you but I’m tired of fighting it. I needed to tell you. I hope you feel the same about me Gon but if not I hope we can still be friends.”

“Killua.”

Killua lowers their hands and looks into Gon’s face and is horrified what he sees. Gon’s face is twisted in disgust. He immediately lets go of Gon’s hands and sits back. 

“You love me? But I’m another boy. Well I definitely don’t love you and I’m not sure I want to be your friend anymore actually. It just weirds me out too much. I’ll go find my dad myself thanks.” Gon stands up and backs away. Killua stands up as well and holds his hand up to Gon.

“Please, Gon don’t leave me please!” 

Gon doesn’t say anything and just turns away from Killua. He feels his heart breaking when he sees Gon run away. Just like that, he ruined his friendship forever. Now what does he have to live for? He supposes that he can just go home and live and die as an assassin. Oh well, it was fun while it lasts.

….

Killua opens his eyes suddenly, he always wakes up just as Gon is running away. The part where his heart is breaking. It makes his heart break for real. He sits up and looks at Gon. The boy is fast asleep. What does he dream about, Killua wonders. Normal kid things, he bets. Not about your best friend breaking you heart by leaving you behind. Killua lies back down on the floor and sighs. Why does he have to dream about this? Killua doesn’t know but to him its a warning. If he tells Gon about his true feelings, he’ll just be heartbroken. That’s what he feels. He lets himself drift back to sleep.

…

The next morning, Killua wakes up first. He barely got any sleep after his nightmare, which is usual for him. He just lies there with his eyes open when he notices movement on the bed next to him. Gon must be awake. He closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep as the boy next to him gets out of bed

Gon stretches and wipes the sleep from his eyes. He looks over at his best friend.

“Hey Killua, you up?”

Killua sighs and opens his eyes. “I’m awake.”

“How’d you sleep?”

‘Like shit,’ Killua thinks. “Fine,” he mumbles.

Gon looks at him curiously but doesn’t say anything. Killua notices this. He realizes in that moment that there’s no way Gon believes he slept well. But Gon doesn’t mention it. Instead he walks over to his dresser to get a change of clothes. Killua avoids looking at him as he gets dressed. He already feels like shit; he doesn’t need to get aroused too.

“Come on; I’m sure Aunt Mito is making breakfast,” Gon says. 

“I’ll be there in a few,” Killua replies.

“Hm? Are you sure?”

“Yea, I just need to get ready first.”

“You better hurry or I’ll eat all of Aunt Mito’s great cooking.” And with that Gon opens the door and heads downstairs. Killua just lies there for a few minutes, thinking about what happened yesterday and his nightmare. This isn’t going to get better unless he actually tells Gon how he feels, is it? Still though, these nightmares make Killua not want to tell him though. Who wants to risk rejection anyways. Somehow he doubts Gon would outright leave him and stop being friends but still...he just hopes these feelings go away soon. 

…

“Hi Aunt Mito, Grandma,” Gon greets the women when he enters the dining room.

“Oh Gon, good morning. Where’s your friend?”

“Killua told me to go on ahead.”

“Not a morning person?”

Gon looks upstairs and then back to Mito. “I guess...Killua doesn’t always have a slow start in the mornings but sometimes he does. I wonder if something's wrong.”

“Maybe he had a bad dream,” Abe offers.

“Maybe but if he did he doesn’t tell me about them.”

“I’m sure he just doesn’t want to worry you,” Mito assures him.

“Aww but that’s not right. I know Killua’s not used to sharing stuff but still...it kinda worries me.”

“Don’t worry I’m sure he’ll open up soon Gon.”

“Yea I hope so.”

A few seconds later, they all look up to see Killua coming down the stairs.

“Hello dear,” Mito greets. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mmm...I guess,” Killua says softly.

“Really?” Mito questions. “It doesn’t look like it. Did you have a bad dream?” 

“What? How did you know?” Killua asks. Gon’s aunt just continues to surprise him. Showing concern for even your guest, is that what a normal family is like?

“I recognize that look in your eyes. Whenever Gon didn’t sleep the previous night due to a bad dream, he looks the same exact way when he comes down the stairs. I think all children have bad dreams every now and then. You don’t have to be ashamed of it,” Mito explains.

“Yea well I’m sure Gon never had nightmares about what I have nightmares about...” Killua mumbles.

“I hope you can talk to me about it someday Killua,” Gon tells him.

“I don’t think you want to know about it,” Killua replies.

“Nonsense. Your my best friend; I wanna know what’s bothering you.”

Looking to the side, Killua says. “Please drop it Gon.”

“Huh?”

“Now Gon, that’s enough. He said no so we should respect his wishes,” Mito instructs. 

“Oh. Ok sorry Killua.”

“Don’t worry about it Gon.”

Killua sits down at the table next to Gon and Mito puts a plate in front of each of them. After saying grace, which again, confuses the hell out of Killua, they begin eating. The spread is good: sausages, eggs, bacon, pancakes, the works. Killua loves it. Its really good food which just like last time, it greatly impresses him. Seriously Mito cooks as well as some of the Zoldyck butlers. 

“Mm this is really good!” Killua exclaims. 

“Why thank you Killua,” Mito thanks.

“We appreciate it,” Abe agrees.

“Seriously, you might be as good as a cook as Gotoh,” Killua admits.

“Really, Gotoh makes good food?” Gon asks.

“Seriously?” Killua asks. “He wouldn’t be a very good head butler if he couldn’t cook.”

“Heh good point.”

“Ugh too bad my family ruins his good cooking by making him put poison in anything he cooks,” Killua says without thinking.

“Poison?” Mito asks. “Are you saying your family makes you eat poison?”

‘Oh crap!’ Killua thinks. He didn’t mean to say that. He hates mornings so much, especially after he has a nightmare the night before. He tends to drop his guard sometimes when that happens.

“Nothing nothing! That’s not what I mean!”

“Then what did you mean?” Mito asks.

Killua looks at Gon as if he’s pleading the other boy to help him out. The last thing he wants is to explain his batshit crazy family to Gon’s normal family.

“Er...Aunt Mito, I think Killua was joking,” Gon says.

“Oh thank goodness,” Mito breathes a sigh of relief. 

“Y-Yea, a joke.” Killua also breathes a sigh of relief. He’s glad that Gon said that.

“That was kind of a morbid joke though, wouldn’t you agree Grandma?” Mito asks. 

“A little but I’m sure its fine,” Abe tells her.

“Er...sorry,” Killua apologizes.

“Its fine dear,” Mito replies. “But enough of that. What do you two plan to do today?”

Gon speaks up. “We need to figure out how to open the box Ging left me,” he says.

“Oh yea, speaking of which Gon,” Killua begins, “I’ve been thinking about it. You said Ging told Miss Mito to only give it to you after you became a hunter, right?” He looks at Mito. “Right?”

“Yes. Ging told me specifically not to give it to Gon unless he became a hunter,” Mito confirms. 

“Don’t you think there’s a reason for that?” he asks Gon. “What do you have now that you didn’t have before you became a hunter?”

“Oh!” Gon exclaims. “My hunter license! But I didn’t see anywhere I could have put it.”

Killua sweatdrops. “Uh...I meant nen.”

“Oh nen! You think using our nen on it would open it?”

Killua shrugs. “Worth a shot.”

Despite not knowing what the boys are talking about, Mito giggles a little. “Well I guess you boys know what you’re doing after breakfast. Then you two had better finish up.”

“Yea!” Gon and Killua both say at the same time. Then they resume eating. Hopefully today they can find out what they should do to find Ging.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4, getting into the more angsty shit and the more mature shit.

After breakfast, Gon and Killua retreat to Gon’s room to try to find out the box’s secrets. Going based on Killua’s suggestion, Gon uses nen on the box and it does in fact open. Inside it is another box that has a slot for a hunter’s license. Gon opens it with his license and inside is a memory card, a ring, and a tape. They listen to the tape first.

Its from Ging. He talked a lot but he sure didn’t say much. He was basically taunting Gon, telling him to find him if he can. But he won’t make it easy; he’ll run the first chance he gets. Then Ging begins to tell Gon about his real mom. Gon calmly turns off the tape when Ging gets to that part. Gon explains that he doesn’t need to know about his real mom since Mito is his mom. Killua doesn’t quite understand but he accepts Gon’s decision. Then something unexpected happens. The tape rerecords over itself which causes Ging’s message to be erased. The tape is useless now but at least they heard it once. Instead of worrying about it, the boys decide to just focus on inspecting the next item.

Gon looks at the ring. “Hm...what about this ring?”

“I donno...maybe its a trap?” Killua suggests.

“You really think Ging would do that?”

“Who knows; he did say he doesn’t want you to find him. Maybe we should save that until later.”

Gon nods. “Ok what about this then?” Gon points to the memory card. “Do you know what this memory card is for?”

“Of course. Its to a Joystation.”

“Joystation?”

“Seriously? You’ve never heard of it? The Joystation is a video game system.”

“Video games?”

Killua sweatdrops. Gon has never played a video game before? This surprises him at first but then he realizes that its not much of a surprise. Gon does live out in the boonies after all.

“Man what rock have you been living under?” Gon pouts a little at this but lets his friend continue. “Anyways its a system from a few generations back but its still pretty popular. I’m sure we can pick one up easily.”

Gon picks up the memory card. “This thing goes to this Joystation?”

“Yup. It has saved data for games on it and the only way to find out what though is to get a console so we can find out ourselves. Do you have a toy store here?”

“I think in town but I’m not sure it has video games.”

“Oh really? Well I guess the other option is online.”

“You can buy stuff online?”

“Well yea. I bet we can even find some place that offers same day shipping.”

“You mean we’d get it today? How?”

“Helicopters. We’d just tell them exactly where to deliver it and we’ll meet them there.”

“Oh. That’s neat.”

“Same day shipping is no joke. This way we don’t have to waste time going to a toy store that might not have it in stock.” Killua starts looking on Gon’s computer for a Joystation he can buy. It doesn’t take long until he finds one in stock that also has same day shipping available. He immediately buys it.

“There. It’ll be delivered in about an hour.”

“Ahh good!” Gon exclaims. “I guess we’ll just have to wait huh?”

“Yea not much to do until then. No way we can find out what’s on this memory card until then.”

The boys just relax for the next few minutes when Gon decides to break the silence to say, “So...wanna kiss again?

Killua looks at his friend in surprise. Did he just hear that right? Killua’s cheeks turn a bright pink yet again. “G-Gon how can you just ask that?”

“What? It was fun right?”

“Well yea but...” Why would Gon ask for another kiss? Does Gon really like it that much? No way, Killua reasons. Why would Gon like kissing him? He thought he reasoned that there’s no way Gon loves him. Why can’t these feels just go away?

“Well, how about it?”

“Why?”

“Because its fun. Besides, you seem upset about something. Maybe the bad dream you had last night? You seemed to like last time we kissed so I thought it would help you feel better.”

Killua looks down. Of course Gon would only want to kiss him to make him feel better. He knew it. But still, he let himself get his hopes up and for what? For nothing. ‘Just accept the fact that Gon doesn’t feel that way,’ Killua tells himself.

Still though, looking at Gon’s cute face makes Killua’s thoughts go crazy. Here the boy he loves wants to kiss him. Even if the other boy doesn’t feel the same, he is still offering to kiss him. And besides, last time was so good…

Killua gets closer to his friend and leans into him so their lips are mere inches apart.

“You really want to?”

Gon just nods.

‘I love you Gon.’ Killua only wishes he could have worked up the courage to actually say it. But he says nothing; instead he brings the black haired boy into a kiss. Just like before, kissing Gon feels like heaven. Just like before, Killua doesn’t care about anything right now except the boy he’s sharing this tender moment with. He’s always wanted this. He’s always wanted to kiss Gon, the boy he fell for during the hunter exam. And now that dream is coming true again. Right now, Killua lets his feelings overflow. He feels his guard dropping but right now he doesn’t care. In fact, Killua doesn’t even realize it but his hand is traveling down Gon’s back, lower and lower, until his hand is resting right on Gon’s butt.

Gon’s eyes widen in surprise when he feels it. Why is Killua touching his butt? He doesn’t understand. What’s so fascinating about his butt? But he doesn’t ask. Why? Because it feels kinda nice.

Killua does notice though; he quickly pulls away from Gon and looks at him with fear in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Gon asks. 

“I..I d-didn’t mean to-”

“Touch my butt?”

Killua looks down, not able to look at Gon out of shame. He told himself that he wouldn’t let his feelings overflow again. The first time his feelings overflowed he kissed Gon and now this time he groped Gon. Sure he liked it, in the moment. But now he’s horrified. What will Gon say? Will he push him away? He reluctantly looks at Gon, expecting the worst. Instead of a look of disgust though, Gon just has a smile on his face.

“You know, that felt kinda neat,” Gon admits.

“W-Wha-? Really?”

“I donno why you touched by butt but I liked it. Remember when you slapped me before I fought Hisoka? That hurt but this felt nice.” 

“Gon...” Killua feels tears welling up but forces his tears back up inside. The last thing he needs is to start crying in front of his friend. Then he might really accidentally confess.

“I’m not sure why you’d wanna touch my butt but you could've asked.”

Killua looks to the side, his face still a bright pink. “I just wanted to, okay?”

“You wanna touch my butt again?” Gon asks with a smirk.

“Um...” Killua struggles. He know he shouldn’t. He feels like he’s taking advantage of Gon. First the kissing and now the ass touching; he knows Gon doesn’t actually want to do either of those things. He just found the new sensations new and Gon certainly seems to like trying new things. Why else would he be so eager to take the hunter exam? Why else would he be so eager to go to Heaven’s Arena to make money and get stronger? Why else would he be so eager to learn nen? Why else does he continue to want to find Ging even after realizing just how difficult finding him would be? Yea, that’s it, Killua reasons. This is just next in line for stuff Gon is trying. It doesn’t mean that he loves Killua, right? 

Killua sits there dumbly, trying to think of what to say to that when he notices the time. When did it get so late? Killua swears they were just sitting there for a few minutes. “Um Gon...the delivery will be here soon. We better go.”

“Oh right,” Gon agrees. He gets up and gets ready to go. Killua does the same, watching the other boy as he opens the door to his room.

“Come on Killua,” he calls out to the white haired boy.

“Right.” Killua waits until Gon turns to leave until he breathes a sigh of relief. At least he got out of that situation. But what about next time? Will he be able to keep his feelings a secret? He’s not sure anymore. But no matter what happens, he absolutely cannot risk it. This is what he believes.

….

Gon and Killua walk to a clearing in the forest, just where their package is expected to be delivered. They arrived a few minutes early so Killua decides to explain a few things. 

“So, Gon after we get this package, we need to put the memory card in. Then the console will tell us what games are saved on it. I’m sure its a clue to your old man’s whereabouts.”

“Yea I hope so...by the way, how much was the console anyways?

“Oh not very much. It is a few generations back after all. Anyways I-”

Killua is interrupted by the sound of a helicopter coming closer and closer. Gon watches in amazement as it approaches and he notices the package secured on a rope attached to it. 

“Wow…people get mail this way?”

“Yup. Same day shipping; gotta love it.”

The helicopter drops off the package on the ground and Gon picks it up. He faces the helicopter and holds up the package.

“Thank you,” he exclaims and in excitement he starts shaking his butt while calling out in a sing song tone, “so so much!”

Killua just stares dumbly at Gon again. That...was not something he expected. Gon was actually shaking his ass in front of him. Did Gon do that on purpose or…? No, Killua reasons. Gon was just excited about being able to resume his search for Ging, that’s all. Its not like Gon was teasing him, right? Still though, he can’t help but fantasize. Killua really wants to reach out and grab Gon’s ass and maybe...more. 

Killua shakes his head. He feels like such a pervert. Here Gon is being an innocent kid and yet again, Killua is thinking...unpure thoughts about his best friend. It really makes him feel like shit. It makes him feel like he doesn’t even deserve to be Gon’s friend. Why would Gon want to stay friends with a pervert who can’t help but feel the urge to do...naughty stuff with him? 

Gon stopped shaking his butt and is looking at the box in his hard while Killua just continues to stare at him. Killua then looks down when he notices again the familiar feeling of arousal. He looks down and sure enough, he pitched a little tent in his shorts. Killua covers his crotch with his hands in embarrassment for he looks at Gon again. The black haired boy hasn’t turned around yet and he’s still looking at the box.

“Hm...” Gon starts. “You think we can play some games on this thing after we look at the memory card Ging left me? I never played video games before. I wonder if it’d be fun.”

“Um...I guess we can,” Killua replies as he tries willing his erection away. “But lets get this figured out first. Let’s head back.”

Gon nods in agreement. “Right.”

… 

On the way back to Gon’s house, Killua has been walking behind the black haired boy, still trying to will his erection away. Gon notices that his friend is walking kinda slow and stops to wait for him.

“What’s wrong Killua?”

“Er...nothing,” Killua replies shyly. He just hopes Gon doesn’t look down and notices his tented shorts. “I’m just excited to see what’s on that memory card,” he lies.

“Oh. Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Gon exclaims. He starts running ahead and Killua runs after him. After arriving at Gon’s house, the boys enter and head upstairs. Before they reach Gon’s room though, Gon hands his friend the package.

“Oh can you give me a moment? I gotta go to the bathroom.”

“Uh...sure,” Killua nods. He goes to Gon’s room and opens the door. He sets the package on the floor and sits on Gon’s bed to wait for his friend. He looks down at the tent in his shorts and sighs. Somehow he was able to hide his boner from Gon. Its a good thing Killua started wearing baggy shorts to hide unwanted erections. This has happened quite a few times lately so he’s became practically an expert at hiding it.

Still though, unwanted erections are annoying and Killua wishes he could just take care of it now. Maybe...Gon is in the bathroom after all and he’ll surely be able to sense Gon’s aura when he’s outside his room, right? Weird logic but Killua’s so horny he’s not exactly thinking straight. He decides a quick fap won’t hurt anyone so he sits back on the bed and pulls down his shorts as well as his boxers.

….

A few seconds later, Gon comes out of the bathroom and notices that Killua’s aura is acting kind of strange. He wonders if the white haired boy is in trouble or something. He doesn’t feel any other nen user around though and its doubtful Killua’s family followed him all the way here. Still though, not wanting to take any changes, Gon uses zetsu and walks quietly to his room.

“Oh….Gon….” Gon hears Killua faintly call out from the other side of his bedroom door. But the other boy doesn’t seem to be talking to him. He just seems to be talking.

“Fuck….why are you so hot?”

Gon isn’t quite sure what he’s hearing. Killua seems to be talking to him but how does he know Gon’s standing right outside? He used zetsu. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Gon opens the door and what he finds is something he never expected to see.

Killua is sitting on Gon’s bed with his shorts and boxers around his ankles. He has his four inch dick in his hand and he’s furiously masturbating. The moment Gon opened the door though, Killua immediately stops fapping and look at Gon first in surprise, then in horror. One of his worst nightmares came true, Gon caught him masturbating to him. 

“Killua? What are you-?”

“N-Nothing!” Killua hurriedly pulls his boxers and shorts up. How the hell did he let Gon catch him. He then notices that Gon is using zetsu. Was he in so much self pleasure that he didn’t even notice Gon’s aura disappear? This is easily the most embarrassing thing that ever happened.

“Um...see your aura was acting crazy and I heard you say my name so I thought you were in trouble or something. I didn’t know you were doing...something with your wiener.”

Killua tries to say something, anything, in order to explain himself but the words just refuse to come. How can he respond to this? Will Gon figure it out? Will he realize that Killua was fapping to him? If so what would his reaction be? 

Gon notices his friend not saying anything and continuing to look at him with that horror filled look in his face and walks closer. “Killua? Are you ok?” He reaches out to the other boy and is surprised when Killua slaps it away. The white haired boy stands up and shakes his head. 

“S-Sorry Gon. I need to be alone for a bit.”

Without waiting for Gon’s reply, Killua starts running out the door.

“Killua!” Gon calls after him but its too later. Killua is already downstairs. 

Mito looks at him in surprise. “Oh Killua; need something?” she asks.

Killua just runs past her but before he leaves, he says to her, “Thanks for inviting me in your home.” And with that he leaves. Seconds later Gon comes down the stairs. “Gon, what happened? He seemed upset by something.”

“I don’t know!” Gon exclaims. “But I gotta find him; we’ll be back Aunt Mito.”

“I hope you find him. Something’s clearly wrong.”

“Thanks Aunt Mito and don’t worry; I’m gonna figure out what’s wrong.” Gon runs out the front door, determined to find his friend and find out exactly what’s bothering his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5. What's gonna happen next?

Killua doesn’t think. He just runs. Where is he going? Who knows. What does it matter now? He demonstrated to Gon just how much of a pervert he actually is. Not only was he fapping in Gon’s room but he said he heard Killua calling his name. Killua just shakes his head and continues running. Its a good thing he used zetsu to hide his aura because he’s sure Gon would otherwise follow him.

He reaches a clearing in the forest and sits down at a tree, leaning against it. He notices the object he managed to hide from Gon earlier still in his hand, one of the black haired boy’s shirts. He was smelling it while he was fapping, although he’s not sure Gon saw it. With tears in his eyes, he takes one big whiff of Gon shirt. 

It smells like him. Killua likes it but he wishes he didn’t. No matter what he will always remember it; the scent of his first friend. Friend...more like ex friend. There’s no way Gon would want to stay friends with him after this. He’s too good to be with him. His family is too good to put up with him. Who wants someone who’s not only a huge pervert, but someone who has blood on his hands?

“Dammit!” he exclaims. He throws Gon’s shirt aside and just buries his face into his knees and sobs.

“Why did I do that?” he asks himself. “Why can’t….I get over him?”

“Why’d you wanna do that?” asks a voice that sounds really close. Killua looks up and sees Gon standing there, smiling.

“Hiya!”

“Gon...”

“What’s wrong Killua?”

“How’d you find me?” Killua asks and as soon as he does he realizes what a stupid question that is.

“Your scent,” Gon points out. “You might have used zetsu but I could still smell you.”

“Oh yea...I forgot that you’re a bloodhound,” Killua mumbles.

“So…what’s wrong? Why’d you leave like that?” Gon asks. “I thought we were gonna see what’s on that memory card.”

Killua sighs and in a low voice he replies, “I don’t deserve you or your wonderful family.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Your family is so wonderful. Someone wonderful like you deserves a wonderful family like that but I just...don’t. I just feel like I don’t belong,” he admits.

“You know that’s not true Killua,” Gon replies.

“Only if you knew...” Killua says with a low voice.

“Huh? What don’t I know?” Gon reaches down and grabs his friend’s hands and holds them in his own. 

“I know I’m not as smart as you but I can tell that something’s bothering you. Please tell me what’s wrong Killua,” Gon says with concern in his voice. Whatever Killua’s problem is, Gon is more than willing to help. He’s always been willing to help, whether its rescuing Killua from his awful family or whatever else is wrong.

Killua doesn’t say anything; he just looks up into Gon’s eyes with tears in his eyes. He wants to tell Gon the truth, he really does, but he’s so scared of rejection when he tries to form the words, they just never come. Gon notices that Killua is trying to say something and speaks up.

“Is it me? Are you mad at me? Do you not like hanging out with me? Or maybe you don’t like being here...” Gon trails off.

“No...” Killua manages to say. “Its none of that.”

“Then what? I just want to help you. Can I?”

“You’ve done enough Gon. You already helped me so much I can’t even begin to thank you.”

“Then let me help more,” Gon pleads. “Please let me.”

Killua looks down. “You wouldn’t understand,” he says. “You’re too pure.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Again Killua says nothing.

“Killua, please help me understand. We’re best friends right?”

Not looking up at Gon, Killua replies, “That’s the problem. We’re just friends.”

“What?” Gon tilts his head in confusion. 

Killua suddenly looks at Gon and exclaims. “I”m saying I’m in love with you, you idiot!” He immediately lets go of Gon’s hands and covers his mouth. He didn’t mean to say that. ‘Here it comes,’ Killua thinks. ‘Here’s where he says he doesn’t want to be my friend anymore.’

“Love?” Gon asks.

With his face a bright pink, he decides that since he already said it, he might as well go all the way. He’s gonna get rejected anyways. “I’ve probably been in love with you ever since we met. You told me you didn’t care I was an assassin. You wanted to be my friend. You didn’t care about my past. Then when you came to get me at my place. Seeing what you went though just for me, it made me sure. I love you Gon with all my heart. I owe my life to you. If it wasn’t for you I’d be...” Killua trails off before he shakes his head and continues. “But I understand. There’s no way you’d ever feel the same about me. Its not fair of me. You gave me so much. Its not right for me to ask you for your heart as well. Not you...I don’t deserve you. You have a wonderful life with a wonderful family. I have no right to interfere.”

Killua pauses for a moment to let Gon take it all in. He clenches his eyes shut. ‘Any minute now,’ he thinks.

What Gon says next comes as a complete surprise for the white haired boy. “But you already have my heart.”

Killua looks up in surprise. “What?”

“You already have my heart,” Gon repeats. “I care about you a lot. I like you a lot. I don’t wanna ever see you sad and it hurts that I made you sad. I should’ve realized what was bothering you. I’m sorry I didn’t.”

“Gon...”

“Is that called love? If so then I’m sure; I love you Killua!” Gon’s exclaims.

“B-But why? What do I have that you would possibly care about? I live in darkness. I always have. Even if I’m not an assassin anymore, I still live in darkness. My training doesn’t go away. My bloodlust doesn’t go away. My assassin mode doesn’t go away. These-” Killua sharpens his nails to create his assassin’s claws. “-don’t go away.”

“Killua...” Gon takes the other boy’s hands into his own. Killua quickly retracts his claws as to not hurt his friend. “I don’t care about any of that. You never wanted any of that. Your awful family made you like this. You’re a good person Killua and you deserve to be happy. I want to be the person that makes you happy.”

“Y-You mean it?”

“Of course! If you live in darkness, I’ll brighten it up for you.”

“Gon...” Killua looks down as if in deep thought before he suddenly stands up and pulls the black haired boy into a hug.

“Thank you...so much.”

Gon smiles and reaches around and holds Killua tight, as if he’s afraid to let go. “So please don’t be sad. I’m here for you Killua. Always and forever. If you’ll have me that is.”

“Yes yes yes a million times yes. I want to stay with you. I love you more than anything Gon! I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you.”

Smiling, Gon says, “I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love you Killua.”

“I love you too Gon.” 

The boys pull away from each other and with that same small blush on his face, Killua says, “But man, you’ll light up my darkness? What kind of cheesy line is that?”

“Hey, that was the best I could come up with!” Gon argues.

“Heh...” Killua reach in and brings Gon into a kiss. Gon eagerly returns it; happy that Killua’s mood improved. If he feels good enough to make a playful jab at him, that’s definitely an improvement. He notices Killua’s hand once again travel down his back until the white haired boy is rubbing his butt. He still doesn’t know why Killua’s so fascinated by his butt but if it makes his friend happy to touch him there, he doesn’t mind. Besides, he was telling the truth earlier when he said it felt kinda nice.

The boys eventually relax from the kiss, out of breath, and Killua whispers in Gon’s ear, “I don’t mind. You can be cheesy all you want. Hearing that line coming out of your mouth is so embarrassing but right now I don’t care. I love you Gon.”

“Killua, you touched my butt again,” Gon points out.

Killua pulls his hand away. “Er...sorry Gon.”

“But it was nice...” Gon whines. 

“Oh really?” Killua asks. “Are you sure?”

“Of course. I said that before.”

Killua just stares dumbly at Gon. He honestly thought Gon was just being nice when he said that. But that leads to another question. 

“What about...you know.”

“What?”

“Do you like...” Killua looks to the side, to embarrassed to actually look at Gon. “...when we kiss?”

“Of course I do! Kissing you is fun!” Gon answers. But then he remembers something Killua said before. “Oh but didn’t you say friends don’t do that? What does that make us then?”

“W-Well,” Killua stutters. “If you want t-that’ll make us….boyfriends.” He looks up at Gon reluctantly and without missing a beat Gon says, “I’ll be your boyfriend.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course!” 

Killua tears up again, this time in joy. “Thank you so much Gon! I don’t deserve any of this but you’re still willing to give it to me. I can’t begin to thank you. You won’t regret this Gon, I promise.”

Gon smiles at him. “I know.” Killua smiles at him. ‘God I love that smile,’ he thinks. He reaches in to give Gon another kiss which he eagerly returns. Who would’ve though that Gon would not only accept his love but return his feelings? Killua is completely blown away by this.

After the boys separate from their kiss, Gon decides to ask a completely embarrassing question to the white haired boy.

“So...what were you doing earlier?”

“What?” Killua asks, completely mortified that Gon just asked that.

“I mean I know you were playing with your wiener. I do that too sometimes like in the bath or if I’m bored before bed,” Gon sheepishly admits, “but you were saying my name while you were doing it. Why?”

“Um…” Killua trails off. Ok, so embarrassing. Gon and Killua may be boyfriends now but that doesn’t mean Killua’s not embarrassed about being caught fapping to Gon. He doesn’t want to ruin his boyfriend’s innocence after all...but then again Gon just admitted to masturbating himself so maybe he’s not quite as innocent as the white haired boy thinks.

“I was...” Kilua shakes his head. Fuck it, he decides. “I was thinking of you...”

“Thinking of me?” Gon asks. “What do you mean?”

Killua looks away, his face a bright pink again. “Earlier you were...you know...shaking your butt.”

“My butt?” Gon tilts his head in confusion. Again with his butt. What’s so fascinating about his butt?

“You have a….very nice ass,” Killua admits. 

“I do?”

“Believe me Gon, you really do. I should know; I’ve seen it.” And Hisoka probably thinks that as well but fuck that creepy clown. Gon is officially his now, no one else’s. Especially not Hisoka.

Gon smiles. “I’m not sure I get it but thanks. But why were you playing with your wiener while thinking of my butt?”

“Because….” Does he dare admit it? Will Gon think its gross? Killua decides to just go for it. “I can show you, you know...if you want.”

Gon sits down in front of the other boy. “Then show me.”

Killua gulps. He certainly didn’t expect this at all. But Gon actually wants to so its fine, right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6, I hope people like it. This chapter is explicit so those warnings apply. I'm thinking there's gonna be one more after this, an epilogue of sorts.

Gon smiles at Killua. Whatever Killua wants to show him, he’s eager to learn.

Killua’s face turns from light pink to deep red. “O-Ok. Just don’t tell anyone about this.”

“Why? Is it bad? I won’t get in trouble will I?”

“No!” Killua immediately says. “Its just um...” Killua trails off, thinking of what to say, “its a secret ok? No one talks about it.”

“Oh. Ok then,” Gon replies, satisfied. “What first?”

“T-Take off your clothes.” 

“My clothes? Um...ok?” Gon says, confused. Despite being confused, he complies. He starts taking off his clothes in front of the other boy. Killua watches, unable to believe his eyes. He always wanted this but he didn’t expect it to actually happen. He feels himself starting to get aroused. Is Gon really going to let Killua do...stuff with him? Killua briefly wonders if this is a dream. If it is its a very good dream.

In no time at all, all Gon is wearing is a smile. Killua looks him over slowly, taking in his cuteness. It actually starts to make him feel self conscious and he starts blushing a little.

‘God dammit,’ Killua thinks. ‘How sexy….’

“What now?” Gon asks.

“Um...” Killua trails off again. “Get on your hands and knees.”

“Ok,” Gon agrees. He gets down on the ground on his hands and knees in front of Killua and the white haired boy just stares. He can’t believe it. Gon’s naked butt is right in front of him. He reaches out for a moment before shyly bringing his hand back.

“I feel kinda silly like this,” Gon admits.

“Oh. Sorry,” Killua apologizes. 

“What are we doing? Are you just looking at me?”

“Er no. Lemme start.” Killua reaches out again and touches Gon’s butt. Gon jumps a little in surprise but relaxes when Killua starts rubbing his butt. 

“Mmm...”

“You like that?” 

“Yea kinda,” Gon admits. 

Killua smiles a little. He keeps rubbing Gon’s butt, getting a good feel. To him this is a dream come true. To be able to touch Gon like this…Killua can hardly believe it. He reaches in and kisses Gon’s butt cheeks one at a time.

Gon giggles a little. “That tickles. Did you kiss my butt?”

Killua pulls back. “Uh...yea. Should I continue?”

“Sure.”

Killua reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small bottle of lube and squirts some onto his fingers. “Gon, this might feel weird but I’m sure you’ll like it.”

“Wha-?” Gon is about to ask when he feels a pair of hands on his butt. He feels a few fingers touch his butthole and he yelps in surprise when Killua inserts a finger.

“Killua?” Gon asks in confusion.

“Just work with me on this,” Killua assures him.

“But its in my-” Killua interrupts Gon by sliding his finger further in his butt. “Ohhh...” he hisses. To him, it feels so very strange. He never thought of putting anything in his butt before. Killua pulls his finger out part way and slides it back in slowly and smiles when he hears a faint moan from the black haired boy.

“Like that huh?”

“K-Kinda,” Gon admits. “Why does it feel good?”

“No idea why but I don’t really care. Lots of guys like it.” Killua slowly slides another finger in his boyfriend’s butt which earns him another faint moan. “In fact, some guys cum from just stuff in their butts.”

“Eh? What’s cum mean?” Gon asks. Killua pauses his fingering for a moment in surprise. Gon doesn’t know what orgasms are? Maybe he is innocent after all.

“You don’t know what cumming means? I thought you played with yourself before.”

“Well yea a little but nothing like this.”

“Heh well, enjoy this. I’ll show you what it means soon enough.” 

“Ok.”

Killua resumes fingering Gon’s butt. He slides both fingers all the way to the knuckle before retracting them a little. He slowly moves his fingers faster in and out when he notices that Gon’s cute little penis in between his legs is starting to show a positive reaction to this. The boy is starting to get hard. Killua reaches down with his other hand and grabs Gon’s hardening penis. Gon gasps in surprise but otherwise doesn’t say anything until Killua begins fapping him.

“Wha-? Killua?”

“Shh...enjoy this,” Killua tells him. “Enjoy this. I’ll make you cum real good.” 

“Ahh...Killua...” Gon sighs. Killua smiles a little upon seeing Gon’s reaction. He loves seeing this. He imagined this so many times. He always wanted to see Gon like this, hard as hell as he feels so much pleasure. And hard as hell he is; Gon’s penis reached maximum hardness as soon as Killua started fapping him and he speeds up his stroking. He’s getting quite aroused himself as well in fact, Killua’s rock hard boner is starting to feel slightly uncomfortable in his shorts but he doesn’t care. All he cares about right now is making Gon cum.

And soon Gon will cum. In fact, it is fast approaching. Killua’s fingers in his butt feel so good and his little penis feels much better than when he plays with it himself. When Gon plays with himself, he usually just fiddles around with his penis a little until he gets bored but not this. 

“Killua, something’s-!”

“Don’t worry Gon. This is the best part,” Killua assures him. He faps his boyfriend faster, looking intensely at the boy’s hard little boner not wanting to miss the money shot at all. He also buries his fingers in Gon’s butt, wanting desperately to watch Gon cum.

It turns out he doesn’t have to wait long. With Killua’s fingers buried inside him as well, Gon moans loudly as he cums hard. He squirts his boyjuice on the grass below him, further turning Killua on. Not only did Killua made him cum but it is also his very first orgasm.

After Gon finishes squirting his load, Killua lets go of his penis and pulls his fingers out of his boyfriend’s butt. Gon feels his knees get weak so he collapses onto the ground. 

“Wow...” Gon exclaims. 

“Like that huh?” Killua asks.

Gon nods. “Yea I did...it felt good! What was that?”

“You came,” Killua replies. “And guess what?” He leans in to whisper to the other boy, “I loved watching that.”

“Really?” Gon asks, his face a little flushed.

Killua nods. “Of course.” Killua looks down at Gon’s soft little penis. There’s still some strands of leftover semen on it so the boy reaches down and gathers some on his fingers to show him. 

“That came from me?”

“Yup. When your dick feels good for long enough, this stuff comes out.”

“Oh that’s neat.” Gon turns around to sit on the ground, making sure not to sit on the grass he made messy with his cum earlier. He has his legs spread and gives Killua the perfect view of his perfect little boyhood. He smiles. “Do you want me to help you ‘cum’?”

“Are you offering?” Killua asks with an eyebrow raised.

“Why not? You made me feel so good I wanna do the same. Want me to put my fingers in your butt?”

Killua looks down, deep in thought, before he decides to just go for it. “I got a better idea.”

“You do?”

“Yea this way you’ll like it as well.”

Gon just looks at his boyfriend curiously, wondering just what he’s thinking when Killua pulls off his shirt. He gets ready to slide down his shorts when he looks back at the black haired boy, suddenly feeling self conscious.

“S-Stop staring,” he tells the other boy.

“But you’re so pretty Killua,” Gon replies. 

Killua looks down, his face beat red from the compliment. He sighs, he figures if he’s gonna do this stuff with Gon, he can’t be shy so he just continues. He pulls off his shorts as well as his boxers. Now he’s just as naked as Gon and he feels the urge to cover himself. It takes all his willpower not to.

“Wow...your wiener is big,” Gon exclaims in wonder.

“Heh,” Killua replies. ‘Maybe it is just a little bigger than his,’ Killua thinks.

“What are we gonna do now?” Gon asks. Killua looks over at him and then looks down to the ground, as if he’s thinking about something. A few seconds later though he nods. 

“Get on your back,” he tells the other boy.

“Huh? Ok?” Gon obeys, lying back while wondering just what his boyfriend has in mind. Meanwhile Killua took out his bottle of lube and smears it all over his boyish boner. Once he sees his friend is on his back, Killua reaches out and grabs the other boys legs. He lifts them to get a good view at his butt.

“Hold these,” Killua commands and just like before, Gon obeys by grabbing his legs. He’s not sure what exactly his boyfriend has planned but he’s more than willing to try anything.

Killua stares at Gon for a minute before reaching out to lift Gon’s butt. He scoots closer and puts his dick in place in front of Gon’s hole, ready to penetrate the other boy.

“Killua?”

“I think you’ll like this. I hope you do anyways.”

“I trust you Killua,” Gon reassures him.

Killua nods before he pushes forward. Gon’s hole is being stubborn so it takes a few pushes but soon enough Killua feels himself penetrate his boyfriend and when it does, he starts sliding in slowly. Gon’s immediate reaction is one of confusion. What did Killua just put in his butt? It can’t be his finger; its too big. Whatever it is though, it makes Gon feel weird. 

“Killua...wha-?”

“I know it feels weird but please...bear with it. You feel so good...”

That was a weird thing to say, Gon thinks. Why would it feel good to Killua? Unless….Gon puts it together. Killua put his wiener inside him. It feels weird.

“Killua...is that your wiener?”

“Yea,” Killua confirms. “Do you like it?”

“It feels weird...but I think I like it.”

Killua smirks before he continues. He slides his boner all the way inside Gon, filling up the other boy. Killua can hardly believe it, his biggest fantasy is coming true. Ever since he saw Gon’s bare butt, he wanted to fuck it. Even better that he’ll be able to see Gon’s face twisted in pleasure as he does. 

Wasting no time, Killua starts thrusting. He thrusts slowly at first while studying Gon’s face for any sign of pain. The last thing he wants is to cause Gon any pain for his own sexual pleasure. He’d hate himself too much for that. Fortunately for him, Gon’s face is one of pure bliss. 

“Killua...it feels good...”

“I’m glad Gon. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Killua.”

With a little smile on his face, Killua speeds up his thrusting, giving Gon more pleasure while adding to his own. He notices Gon’s once again hard dick and grabs it. Wanting to give Gon more pleasure, Killua begins fapping. Gon looks up at his boyfriend and smiles. He’s in so much pleasure right now he can hardly stand it. Did Killua want to do this with him before? Why didn’t they? Gon enjoys it so much. Who would’ve thought that another boy’s wiener would feel so good inside him?

Killua looks into Gon’s face and upon seeing the other boy’s pleasure filled face, he thrusts harder and faster into him. It turns him on so much not only seeing Gon in so much pleasure but knowing that he’s the one giving Gon all this pleasure just adds to it. It really makes him want to cum inside him. But first, he wants to makes Gon cum first. The thought of Gon cumming with his dick deep inside him is almost overwhelming. With one hand still on Gon’s hard little penis, he reaches up with the other one to play with the other boy’s nipples.

“Ah Killua...” Gon trails off. How can something feel so good? He feels the same feeling as before building up inside him. Is he going to cum again, the boy wonders. Is Killua gonna cum too?

“God damn Gon….you feel so fucking good!” Killua exclaims. He’s own orgasm is getting close and soon enough he will fill the other boy up with his cum. He just hopes to see Gon cum first. That will make his own orgasm so much better. To think the boy he’s lusted after, the boy he loves, cumming with his dick inside him….it would be wonderful.

He doesn’t have to wait long though, Gon’s orgasm is very close. The slightly older boy is squirming as he’s getting closer and closer. 

“T-That feeling is...” Gon tries to say.

“Oh god yes. Please cum for me Gon….you’re so sexy!” Killua exclaims. He faps Gon faster, hoping to drive the boy over the edge.

After a few more seconds, it happens. Squirt after squirt of cum flies out of Gon’s boner as he cums, making himself messy with his boy juice. Gon doesn’t say anything; he just moans in pleasure as his orgasm rocks his body with its intensity. 

Killua thrusts inside Gon’s tight ass one more time before cumming himself. He buries himself deep in Gon’s ass as he unloads inside his boyfriend while he moans himself.

Both boys just lie there in pleasure for a few seconds before Killua slowly pulls out. That was quite an experience they just shared. Their first time and it was with each other. It makes both of them so happy. It will be the first time of many.

“Oh damn...”Killua sighs.

“That felt weird...but good,” Gon says. “But my butt feels wet...” he whines.

“Sorry about that Gon,” Killua apologizes.

Gon shakes his head. “But I like it because that wet feeling is from your white stuff huh? Knowing that kinda makes me don’t mind.”

“Thanks. It was nice.”

“Yea so good. Can we do that again sometime?”

Killua’s face turns bright pink and he looks to the side. “Well duh; that’s the idea Gon. Anytime you want, we can do that.” Killua slowly turns to look at his boyfriend, who is smiling.

“Sure, anytime. I love you Killua.”

“I love you too Gon.”


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I was not expecting this epilogue to be this long but long is. Hope you enjoy.

After sharing a wonderful first time with each other, Gon and Killua relax in the clearing with Killua sitting against a tree while Gon is lying in his lap. Both boys did put their shorts back on but neither of them put on their shirts. Their hands are intertwined in a loving way.

“That was nice,” Gon says. “That was pretty fun.”

“It was,” Killua agrees. “We can do that lots more if you want.”

“Okay!” Gon exclaims. “Oh but we really should look at that Joystation thing we bought.”

“Yea but not now,” Killua says. “I’d rather just sit here with you.”

“Yea...” Gon trails off.

“Something on your mind?” Killua asks.

“Yea. What do you wanna do after we find Ging?” Gon asks.

“What do you mean?”

“Well I mean that’s what I want, to find Ging and all, but what about you? What do you want?”

Without hesitation, Killua answers, “To be with you.”

“I know that but do you have a goal or anything?”

Killua thinks for a little. Come to think of it, he does not. “Not really,” he admits.

Gon sits up and looks at Killua. “Then how about after we find Ging, I help you find what you wanna do?”

Killua looks into Gon’s eyes and finds himself blushing. God damn Gon has such a cute face.

“How about it?” Gon asks.

Killua looks away and chuckles. “Sure, doesn’t sound too bad.”

Gon smiles widely at this. “Thanks. I’ll help you find what you really wanna do, you’ll see? Then I’ll help you do it, right?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Killua replies honestly.

“Then once we do what you want, we’ll find something that we want together and do it.”

“Sounds good.”

“I love you Killua.”

“I love you too Gon.”

….

A few years later….

Gon and Killua are relaxing in bed, enjoying the afterglow after another passionate round of lovemaking. Gon is 18 while Killua’s 18th birthday is a few weeks away and they’ve been living together for a few years now. Their relationship has gone through its fair share of challenges but in the end they ended up stronger because of it. Both of them have taken up doing hunter jobs to not only make ends meet but also because they just enjoy adventuring together.

“Hey Killua,” Gon speaks up.

“Yea?”  
  


“Remember when we told each other we love each other?”

Killua chuckles. He remember alright. He remembers how he was a stupid kid and was so afraid that Gon wouldn’t feel the same. Its an absurd thought now but back then he was so scared of losing the only person who actually cared about him, he almost ruined everything. Maybe part of the blame was Illumi’s needle but at least Gon was able to help him through it.. Thinking about it now, it was so obvious Gon felt the same too.

“Yea I remember,” he replies.

“I’m glad we told each other. Things got a lot more fun after that, right?”

With a catlike grin on his face, Killua replies, “Because we started fucking, right?”

“Killua!” Gon admonishes.

“I know I know. That’s not the only reason obviously but you gotta admit that its a nice perk, right?”

“Yea…but more than anything I love being with you.”

“Same here Gon. No matter what, I’ll always love you.”

Gon brings himself close to his boyfriend and brings him into a big hug. “I love you too Killua.”

The teens just lie there and continue to hug for a few minutes before Gon pulls away and looks into his boyfriend’s eyes. “Hey remember when we told Aunt Mito?”

“Told her? More like she caught us but yes I remember.”

“Yea but she still accepted us together. That’s good.”

“Yea well that doesn’t mean it wasn’t embarrassing,” Killua replies. He remembers that day well although he almost wishes he didn’t. He was so afraid that Mito would react poorly to them being together. Unlike his own family, he actually likes Mito so if she didn’t accept them, he would be very upset.

….

One day when Gon and Killua were 15 they were lying in Gon’s bed together, passionately making out. Who could blame them? Both of them were in the middle of puberty and they just reunited after they went their separate ways after what happened with Pitou. That was one of the times that really tested their relationship but neither boy was willing to let things end between them and they survived because of it.

But enough of that; after reuniting and making up, they both realized how much they missed touching each other. And so here they are now, not wanting to waste anymore time, they started making out as soon as they arrived in Gon’s bedroom.

So here they both are; they’ve been making out on Gon’s bed for the past 10 minutes, not caring about anything else. To the teens making out, there is nothing else in the world besides them. That though, would prove to backfire as neither boy heard Mito calling them for dinner.

“God damn Gon...I missed this so much,” Killua moans out, his hand not leaving Gon’s ass since they began.

“I missed you too Killua, so much. I miss when you touch my butt,” Gon manages to breathe out.

“You miss it huh?” Killua smirks. “What did I do to you to make you into such a perv?”

“But I love it so much!” Gon whines.

“I know. I love you Gon.”

“I love you too Killua.”

Suddenly the boys are interrupted when the door suddenly swings open.

“I’ve been calling you two for dinner for the past five minutes and-oh my god!” Mito exclaims as she stares in shock at the scene in front of her. She didn’t expect to find Gon making out with his best friend. She knows they’ve been apart for a long time now but still.

“A-Aunt Mito!” Gon exclaims while Killua just rolls over on the bed and covers his face in embarrassment. They just got caught and by Gon’s aunt nonetheless.

Mito stutters for a minute, not sure what to say at first but then she points out to the hallway.

“Go out to the kitchen. I need to talk to you two.”

Neither boy say anything; they just get out of the bed and exit Gon’s bedroom. They walk down the hallway and down the stairs all while they both figure out what to say.

“Well, its good that you could join us,” Abe says with a little smile.

“Not now Grandma,” Mito replies. “Sit,” she commands the boys who quickly obey.

“Did something happen?” Abe asks.

“I just caught them doing something that’s not age appropriate,” Mito explains. It doesn’t take a genius to realize what Mito means and Abe figures it out right away. Despite realizing what happened, Abe doesn’t seem all that surprised.

Killua notices his boyfriend seems to be speechless so he decides to start explaining.

“Miss Mito, listen-”

Mito holds up a hand, signaling Killua to stop talking before she speaks up. “I guess I should have had the talk with you sooner Gon but I thought you knew better than to let yourself be controlled by your hormones.”

Gon starts to talk but Mito signals that she’s not done. “Although I suppose you are a teenage boy so perhaps I should have seen this coming. But I can’t help but be a little disappointed in you Gon. I don’t know your friend nearly as well as you but I should be able to trust you not to make reckless decisions like this.”

“But Aunt Mito, me and Killua, we love each other!” Gon exclaims.

“Y-Yea,” Killua agrees, his face red out of sheer embarrassment. “We’re not just acting out of lust. I love Gon more than anything.”

“Yea,” Gon nods. “I love Killua a lot.”

Mito gasps in surprise. She knew those two were close but she didn’t know just how close. “Y-You love each other?” she asks.

Immediately, both boys nod in agreement.

“Oh my…I thought you two were just being horny teenagers but I didn’t know there was love there,” she says. “I’m so happy for you two. I knew you were close but I had no idea you were together like this.”

They both look at each other and blush. At least Mito is happy they’re together but its still embarrassing that she caught them.

“Even so,” Mito begins. “You two are way too young to be doing that.”

“But Aunt Mito, we already-” Killua shushes Gon up quickly by covering his mouth with his hand. It seems he knew what Gon was going to say.

“Dummy, don’t tell her that,” he whispers before he uncovers Gon’s mouth to let him talk.

“Opps, sorry Killua,” Gon whispers back.

Killua sits back in his chair. “Seriously, I’ve had enough embarrassment for one day.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Mito asks. “Don’t tell me the two of you already-”

“No!” Killua immediately says.

Mito pauses for a minute, not believing that for a moment. They are teenage boys after all. “Well you don’t have to tell me and I can’t tell you what you can and can’t do when you’re not here but when you’re in my house you two will not do any funny business,” she tells them. “And Gon, as long as you two are here, keep your door open.”

Gon looks down in shame. “Yes ma’am.”

Satisfied, Mito smiles. “Good. Now lets have dinner you two.”

Gon and Killua both nod and they all start dinner.

….

Gon rolls over in the bed and stares at Killua lovingly.

“Yea sorry about that,” he apologizes, “I should have locked my door.”

“You’re damn right you should have,” Killua replies. “But oh well. I suppose it could have been worse. She could have caught us actually having sex. If that happened, I probably would have been so embarrassed I would have died.”

“In that case I’m glad she didn’t catch us doing that,” Gon says.

“Yea yea...well at least she accepted us, unlike my parents.”

“Yea...too bad.”

“Yea? Well I don’t really care anyways. But I was so pissed off then, I could barely see straight. They shouldn’t have insulted you like that. Sorry they did,” Killua apologizes.

“Aww don’t worry about it Killua. As long as I’m with you, that’s all that matters.”

“Yea...I don’t care about anything else too. But the part that pissed me off most of all was how they threatened to kill you and bring Alluka and I back home by force.”

….

Another day when Gon and Killua were both 16, they’re currently traveling together alongside Alluka. Right now the three of them are staying in a hotel room and Alluka is currently taking a nap. Gon and Killua are busy watching tv as well, taking a break after their latest adventures.

“So where next?” Gon asks.

Killua thinks for a second. “I’m not sure. I’m dead tired right now so how about we talk about it later,” he suggests.

“Sure,” Gon agrees.

Suddenly there’s a knock at the door of their hotel room. Both boys sit up and look at each other in confusion.

“Um...did we order room service?” Gon asks.

“No,” Killua answers. He walks up to the door and uses his en to sense for danger. A look of horror appears on his face when he realizes who it is. Illumi, he knows its him. He actually found them.

“Shit!” Killua whispers.

“Who is it?” Gon asks, concerned.

“Guess,” Killua replies.

“Kil, I know you’re there,” comes a voice from the other side of the door. Sure enough its Illumi.

“Don’t bother running Kil, you can’t outrun me.”

“Ugh...” Killua turns back to Gon and gestures him to get ready to run. He reluctantly opens the door to see Illumi standing there.

“What do you want?”

“Father wishes to speak to you.”

Killua gulps. His father wants to speak to him? What could he possibly want? Is this about Alluka? Or about him being the heir? He decides to play it cool.

“Really? What does Dad want?”

“Father wishes to speak to you about your destiny. You’ve been messing around with that boy for far too long. You need to get back to training to take over the family business.”

Hearing Illumi refer to Gon as “that boy” pisses him off. “What the hell? Don’t refer to Gon like that! And besides, I’m not messing around with Gon.” He walks over to Gon and grabs his hand. Gon looks over to him. “I love him,” he says with a small blush on his face. He can’t believe he just admitted that to Illumi.

“Love? How ridiculous. You are not capable of those feelings.”

“Shut up!” Gon exclaims which causes Killua to look at him in surprise. “You don’t know Killua. You say that he can’t feel love but you don’t know him like I do. He’s the sweetest, coolest guy I know! How dare you try to convince him he can’t love! How dare you try to convince him that he doesn’t deserve friends!”

“Gon...” Killua tries. He didn’t expect Gon to just go off on Illumi like that and it makes him speechless. He must have wanted to say that for a long time.

As usual for Illumi though, he shows no visible reaction. He just asks, “And what makes you think you know Kil? Just because you have this farce of a relationship with him doesn’t mean you know him. Do you know what you are to Kil? A toy. He’ll simply throw you away once he is done with you.”

‘A toy? How dare he call Gon a toy,’ Killua thinks. This is quickly causing him to lose his temper.

“How fucking dare you!” he exclaims. “Gon is not a toy. We love each other! I want to spend the rest of my life with this wonderful boy!”

Gon looks back at his boyfriend. “You mean it?”

“Of course idiot,” Killua replies.

“Oh Killua...I love you so much!”

“Yea me too. Love you too Gon.” He turns to Illumi. “So you can tell Dad that.”

Again with no visible reaction, Illumi says, “I recommend you tell Father that yourself.”

Killua lets go of Gon’s hand and walks over to Illumi. “Get lost. I’m not afraid of you anymore. I have no problem fighting you.”

“Oh dear; you’re not afraid of me. That’s not good Kil. Without fear, you will not make a good assassin. Perhaps I should kill this boy you’re so fond of. Then perhaps you’ll be afraid.” Illumi prepares some needles and gets ready to attack.

Gon takes a fighting stance but then Killua pulls out his assassin’s claws and points them at Illumi.

“Stop! I’ll kill you if you make another aggressive move towards him,” he threatens.

Illumi pauses for a moment before putting his needles away. “Very well. I suppose you simply need more time. But in time you will fulfill your destiny and become the next heir.”

“Really? You still think that huh? I’m not the scared child you tormented anymore. I removed your needle years ago. I’m not afraid of you. In fact I can’t believe I was ever afraid of you.”

“Then why have you been hiding from me? You are afraid. You are afraid that I will take our broth-”

“Stop!” Killua warns. “Alluka is our sister you retard! When will you and Dad get that through your thick heads?” He retracts his assassin claws. “You know what? Fine; I’ll come home but only so I can tell Dad off. I’m not ever going back to being an assassin and he needs to realize that. Mom needs to realize that and so does Piggy. You all need to accept that because I’m tired of getting harassed about it.”

“I’m glad you’re finally seeing reason Kil,” Illumi replies. He walks to the door and opens it. “Come with me.”

“No way!” Killua replies. “I’ll be there in a few days.”

“If you insist but if you don’t arrive in a few days, I will be back,” he warns. He walks out the door and closes it behind him.

Killua sighs with relief. ‘Stupid Illumi,’ he thinks and he gets lost in thought before Gon suddenly pounces on him and starts kissing him. Killua smiles and eagerly returns the kiss and when the boys separate, Gon exclaims, “That was so cool Killua! I loved how you told him off like that!”

“Yea well I meant every word,” Killua replies. “I’m not sure why I was ever scared of him. I’m still not sure I can beat him in a fight, at least alone, but I bet we can take him together if needed.

“Are you really going to go though?”

Killua sighs. “I guess I have to. I’ll just make sure they all realize that I’m never going back to being an assassin.”

“Then I’ll come with you,” Gon offers.

Killua looks at him questioningly before he shrugs his shoulders. “There’s no convincing you huh? Fine, you can come. I just need to find a good babysitter for Alluka. I’m sure Bisky would do it.”

“Yea then we’ll go together. We’ll tell your family about us and how they should just leave you alone.”

“Thrilling,” Killua replies. He’s not really looking forward to telling his parents that first part but he supposes they were going to know one day anyways.

….

A few days later Gon and Killua make their way to Kukuroo Mountain, intending to finally confront Killua’s parents. They arrive at the testing gate to see another tour bus is there full of people who want to see the infamous gates.

“Now you will see the entrance to Kukuroo Mountain,” the tour guide explains. “This massive gate guards the way to the Zoldyck manor and no one who passed these gates have ever come back alive. For this reason they’re called the Gates to Hades.”

“Oh great, more tourists,” Killua says.

“Wow I still can’t believe that so many people come all this way just to see the testing gates,” Gon adds.

“Well whatever. Lets go.” Gon and Killua make their way to the gates when they see some thugs harassing Zebro, the gatekeeper.

“Hey! Give us the keys old man!” one of them demands.

“Yea we’re going to capture your masters for a big reward,” another one says.

“There’s no way they’re that strong,” the last one adds. “They’re all talk!”

Killua rolls his eyes. Ever since he was a kid he knew people did this and again its happening. More idiots thinking they’re man enough to take on his family when they’ll just be eaten by Mike as soon as they enter the gate.

Gon steps up, wanting to prevent these thugs from going to their deaths.

“I don’t think you guys know what you’re getting into,” he tells them.

“Gon?” Zebro asks, recognizing the teen’s voice.

“Hi Mr Zebro!” Gon greets, waiving at him.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, clearly ignoring the thugs harassing him.

“Oh Killua and I are gonna talk to his parents.” He gestures to Killua who nods. He has his hands in his pockets out of boredom.

“Oh Master Killua,” Zebro greets. “I didn’t see you there.”

“Master?” one of the thugs asks. He points to Killua accusingly. “You’re one of the Zoldyck children?”

“What if I am?” Killua asks.

The thug smirks confidently. “Good. If I capture you, I’ll have leverage against them. Come on guys,” he calls out to the other thugs before he rushes at Killua, sword drawn.

Killua sighs in annoyance and quickly evades the thug’s attack. “Please, I can evade that attack in my sleep. Besides, if I was so weak that I would let myself be captured by an idiot like you, my family wouldn’t care. They’d just write me off for being too weak.”

“Don’t be too cocky you brat!” another thug calls out to him. Killua looks over to him and he sees that he has Gon in a choke hold. “You listen to me Zoldyck. You do exactly as I say or your friend will pay the consequences.”

Killua stops moving and looks at the thug. The first thug chuckles. “Ah not so cocky now aren’t ya?”

Killua sighs again. “Gon what are you doing?”

“Uh...sorry? I guess I’m still a bit rusty.”

“A bit? These idiots don’t even know about nen. How could you be so stupid?”

Gon chuckles nervously. “Sorry.”

The thug tightens his grip on Gon. “Stop talking. You’re going to be our bargaining chip. There’s no way this Zoldyck brat will attack me while I have you hostage and I-” he’s interrupted by Killua abruptly appearing behind him. The teen quickly knocks him out with a chop to the back of the neck.

“How annoying. Seriously I wish we showed up earlier so we could have avoided these idiots,” Killua says, clearly bored out of his mind.

“Aww my hero!” Gon leans in and kisses Killua on the cheek which causes him to turn bright pink.

“God dammit Gon. Not in front of people!”

“But Killua...” Gon whines. “You looked so cool there, I can’t help it.”

“Ugh seriously? Don’t tell me you dropped your guard on purpose.”

“Maybe,” Gon says coyly.

Meanwhile the other two thugs are horrified after seeing how fast Killua knocked out their friend.

“Y-You...” the last thug starts, pointing at Gon. “You’re the Zoldyck kid’s lover?”

“Yea,” Gon answers honestly. “What of it?”

“You’re just as dangerous as he is,” the first thug says. “You demons!”

Killua turns towards the thugs. “Demons?” he asks, letting his anger boil up.

“Don’t worry about it Killua,” Gon tries to reassure him but Killua holds his hand out to signal for Gon to stop talking. He lets out his bloodlust to intimidate the thugs. “I don’t think you idiots have any idea what you’re doing. I suggest getting out of here because you know what? I haven’t killed anyone in years but I’m tempted to change that right now.”

“Oh shit! Let’s get out of here!” The remaining thugs pick up their collapsed friend and run away and when they are gone, Killua returns to normal and Gon sniffs the air.

“I think you made them shit themselves,” he points out.

“Oh really? Better than them dying because if they went in that gate, Mike would have eaten them for sure.”

“Yea good thing huh?”

While Gon and Killua are talking, they hear whispers amongst the crowd of tourists gathered there.

“Hey is that Gon Freeccs?” ask one tourist.

“Freeccs? You mean the the son of Ging Freeccs, the legendary 2 star hunter?” asks another tourist.

“You know, I think he is,” replies a third tourist. “Of course someone like him would be involved with a Zoldyck.”

“Yea that Ging Freecces is supposedly one weird guy.”

“Like father like son I guess.”

“Yea that’s gotta be it.”

“And what about that Zoldyck kid? I thought they were all assassins.”

“That’s what I heard.”

“But he talked like he wasn’t an assassin.”

“I don’t get it. Maybe the Zoldycks are having a falling out?”

“What will happen with their business then?”

Killua starts to get annoyed when he hears more and more people talking amongst the crowd while Gon just looks around nervously. Then people start taking pictures which really annoys Killua but before he turns around to tell the tourists to go away, Gon speaks first.

“Hey Killua’s starting to get mad and quite honestly, I am too. We just came here to meet his parents, not to be talked about. I’m sure you’re all really nice people and you’re just curious about what’s going on but really its none of your business.”

Gon stops talking and the tour guide speaks to get the tourists’ attention.

“Attention people, I know that was an...interesting turn of events but now the tour has to come to an end. Back on the bus.”

The tour guide loads everyone onto the bus and they leave.

“Thanks for that,” Killua tells to Gon. “They were really starting to annoy me.”

“I know,” Gon replies.

Killua looks to the sky and groans with annoyance. “I can see the headlines now. ‘Gon Freecces, son of legendary hunter Ging Freecces, romantically involved with a member of the Zoldyck family.’ How annoying.”

Gon walks over to Killua. “I don’t care who knows. As long as I’m with you nothing else matters.”

Killua looks at Gon and smiles. “Oh believe me, I don’t care either but my point is now there’s no way my family won’t find out. And I hate to think what they might try to do to you. I swear if they try to kill you...”

“They won’t succeed,” Gon says confidently.

“Hm….” Killua trails off. “You know what? You’re right. Why am I worrying? We’re not kids anymore. We might not be able to take on my old man in a fight but we can certainly run away from him if necessary.”

“Exactly. Don’t worry about it. Your awful family can’t split us apart not matter what happens. Remember, they tried before when I came to get you after the hunter exam,” Gon reminds him.

“Yea but only because my dad decided to let me go,” Killua clarifies. “But now that he wants me back, its gonna be harder. I hope you realize that.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m ready for a fight if needed.”

Killua makes a face. “Really? What happened to being rusty? Or are you saying you really did that on purpose?” he asks, referring to what happened earlier.

“Oops, busted,” Gon replies as he smiles as he sticks his tongue out a little.

“You little-!” Killua starts but Gon interrupts him.

“I just couldn’t help it Killua.. You’re so awesome!”

Killua crosses his arms and scoffs.

“You think buttering me up will get you out of trouble? Think again.”

“Aww don’t be like that,” Gon says before leaning in to kiss Killua on the cheek again.

Killua blushes a little and says, “Well at least there aren’t people around.” Then he looks over to Zebro. “Except...”

Zebro notices Killua looking at him and smiles. “Don’t worry about me Master Killua although I hate to think how Masters Silva and Kikyo would react.”

Killua breathes a deep sigh. “I know right? Maybe you could convince this idiot,” he says, pointing at Gon. “Eh you know what? Nevermind. I forgot that Gon was stupid enough that he was ready to come here by himself last time.”

“Hey!” Gon exclaims.

“Well at least this time we’re together. Ugh I hate dealing with my folks. I suppose we should get going huh?”

Gon puts his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Yea don’t worry. Whatever happens in there, we’ll deal with it together.”

“Yea but just in case, try not to say anything stupid.”

Gon nods confidently. “I won’t.”

After a few seconds, Killua smiles at him. “Ok then. Let’s go.”

“I hope things go well for you two,” Zebro says as he watches the boys approach the testing gate.

“Things will be ok Mister Zebro,” Gon says. “You’ll see.”

“Lets do it. I’ll go through first just in case its a trap.”

“Ok.”

Killua approaches the gate and he gathers his strength. He opens the seventh gate with ease which amazes both Gon and Zebro.

“Wow...you opened them all!”

Killua chuckles. “What’d you expect? We’re both must stronger than when we were kids. In fact I’ll be disappointed if you can’t open them all too. Although you have been without nen for a few years. Well whatever.” Killua looks around. “Looks clear. Don’t take too long Gon. I wanna get out of here as soon as possible,” he says, letting the gate close behind him.

After the gate slams shut, Gon puts his hands together. “Ok here goes,” he says as he approaches the gate himself.

“Oh Gon before you go,” Zebro starts.

“Huh?” Gon looks at the old man.

“Take care of Master Killua. You love him right?”

“Yea more than anything.”

“Then do me a favor. If things start to get bad, please convince him to leave.”

Gon nods in agreement. “I promise.”

“Thank you Gon. Now you better go. Don’t want to keep Master Killua waiting, do you?”

“Nope! Thanks Mister Zebro.” Gon turns his attention back to the gate. He puts his hands on it and pushes. To his surprise, just like Killua, he manages to open all seven gates too. He goes in and lets the gate close behind him.

“Wow...I can’t believe I opened them all...” Gon says.

“Told you. We’re much stronger than we were back then.”

“Yea but still...that’s um...how heavy was that again?”

“256 tons,” Killua informs him.

“That heavy?! Wow….I wasn’t even trying that hard.”

“Told ya. My old man, he could supposedly open all seven gates when he was 13.”

“Amazing, He was just a few years younger than us.”

“Heh, if my old man wasn’t so scary, I’d probably find him kinda cool. Now if you want to see cool though, my grandpa is pretty cool. You saw him before we confronted Pitou, I’m sure you remember.”

“Not...really,” Gon admits. “A lot was kinda on my mind. I don’t really remember much of what happened that night,” Gon says sadly.

‘Fuck, why did I say that?’ Killua berates himself. “Eh sorry Gon. Sore subject for both of us. Lets just go.”

“Ok.”

…..

The path was longer than Killua remembered but after what seems like forever, Gon and Killua arrive at the manor. Before Killua can open the door though, the Kiriko posing as Gotoh opens it first and bows.

“Greetings Master Killua.”

“Hey Gotoh,” Killua replies.

The Kiriko looks over at Gon. “And greetings to you too Master Gon.”

Gon looks over at the Kiriko as confusion comes across his face. “Gotoh” also is starting to look nervous. There’s no way Gon didn’t realize immediately.

“Hi there Mister Gotoh,” Gon greets. Gon realizes that there must be a reason this Kiriko is pretending to be Gotoh so he’ll just play along for now and ask later.

“Where’s Dad?” Killua asks.

“I’ll lead you too them. Please follow me.”

“Gotoh” leads Gon and Killua to the dinning area, where most of the Zolycks are waiting. “Gotoh” opens the door and leads them in.

“Masters Silva and Kikyo are waiting.”

“Thanks Gotoh,” Killua thanks before walking inside. Before Gon walks inside, “Gotoh” stops him.

“Hey thanks for that Gon,” he thanks quietly.

“No problem but why?” Gon asks.

“Its a long story. Don’t tell your friend but a few years ago when he took Alluka from here, Gotoh was apparently killed by someone.”

“What? Gotoh’s-”

“Please don’t say anything to him. I just felt I need to explain myself to you.”

“Oh my god….Killua’s gonna be really angry. Do you know who did it?”

“Hey Gon, come on already!” Killua calls out to him.

“Coming!” Gon calls back.

“Gotoh” leans in to whisper to Gon again. “I’m not sure who it is but the only thing I do know is that it was someone in clown makeup.”

Gon’s eyes widen in shock. Clown makeup? Oh no. That could only mean…

“Gotoh” notices Gon’s reaction and says, “It looks like you know who it was but please don’t say anything to your friend.”

“I donno….I can’t just not tell him.”

“Please, just think about it.”

“Ok.”

“Thank you.”

Gon follows Killua inside and stands next to him in front of Killua’s parents.

“So, this is him?” Silva asks.

“Yea,” he gulps before continuing. The entire time they’ve been walking here, there’s been something on his mind. They’re going to find out soon anyways. His parents don’t really pay attention to the news but Milluki is bound to stumble onto it eventually. He wraps his arm around Gon’s waist.

“Gon Freecces. He’s my boyfriend.”

Gon suddenly looks over to the other boy. He certainly wasn’t expecting Killua to just tell them freely like this.

“Oh?” is Silva’s initial reaction.

“B-Boyfriends? With this brat?” Kikyo asks.

“Ha, I knew Kil was gay,” says Milluki.

Illumi doesn’t say anything. He just closes his eyes.

“You know this isn’t acceptable Kil,” Silva says.

“Exactly,” Kikyo joins in. “You have to take over the family business. You don’t have time to be messing around with this little fuck toy.”

“And if you insist on this foolish path of not taking over the business, you must produce offspring who-” Silva starts but then Killua interrupts him.

“So you’d rather take some kid you want me to have with some woman I won’t love and force them to be the heir? No way! And don’t you dare call Gon a toy. He’s no toy; I love him more than anything!”

“Kil,” Silva begins. “I’m disappointed in you. When I let you travel with this boy, I was expecting you to became bored and come back one day, not enter a relationship with him.”

“And besides Kil,” Kikyo says, “an assassin needs a worthy mate and this brat definitely is not worthy.”

Killua is starting to get mad. He was expecting his family not to accept them together but its worse than he thought. Before he says something though, Gon talks for him.

“I am too worthy! You’ve all been trying to keep us apart since we were kids. You insist that I’m holding Killua back but you know what? He doesn’t want to be an assassin and I love him for that. I love how he was so willing to get away from this awful business.”

“Gon...” Killua says. For the second time, Gon is just going off on his family. First it was Illumi and now his parents.

“Careful boy,” Silva warns.

“Or what? You’ll kill me? Me and Killua are ready to run away at a moment’s notice. He doesn’t even want to be here and neither do I. The only reason we’re here is because Illumi threatened him. We’re just here to tell you to stop bothering him. He’s tired of it and I am too. Killua will never be an assassin again.”

Silva crosses his arms and glares at Gon, letting his bloodlust out. Killua looks at him in horror and stands in front of Gon and holds his hands out in an effort to protect him.

“If you want him, you go through me first,” he says, letting his own bloodlust out.

“Oh Kil, that look in your eyes is marvelous,” Kikyo says. “You’ve gotten so good at that; are you sure you do not wish to return? You would make an even better assassin than when you were younger.”

Killua glares at her. “Shut up! I have no intention of doing that. Gon is absolutely right; I’m tired of you bothering me about it. I’m not coming back here. I haven’t killed anyone in years and I want to keep it that way. I’m never killing anyone again.”

Silva lets his bloodlust cool down. “Kil, listen to me son. You need to accept that there are consequences for your actions. If you do not come back, then the business will continue to suffer. It is because you selfishly took your brother with you, that Gotoh is dead.”

Killua’s eyes widen in surprise and horror. Gon looks at Killua worryingly.

“W-What?”

“Killua...” Gon tries.

“But Gotoh just let us-”

“Its not him,” Gon says.

Killua suddenly looks back at Gon. “What?”

“Do you remember when you retook the hunter exam? I told you about some nice magical beasts who would take you to the exam site. One of them is pretending to be him,” he explains.

Killua stands there, shocked, before he turns back to his family. “Why did you not tell me?”

Illumi opens his eyes. “And what would have been to point of telling you before?”

“The point is Kil,” Silva starts, “Gotoh is dead because you felt the need to leave with your brother.”

“But wait, that is...” Killua tries to say. Then he remembers what happened. “Wait, Illumi was chasing us the entire time. Its his fault, not mine.”

“I would not have chased you if you did not take our brother,” Illumi tells him.

“Killua….” Gon tries to say but Killua interrupts him.

“Who did it?” he demands. “Who killed Gotoh? Was it you Illumi?”

“It was not,” Illumi says.

Killua lets his anger get the best of him and he pulls out his assassin’s claws. He rushes at Illumi and points his claws at the man’s head.

“Who was it?!” he demands with tears in his eyes.

A few seconds later, Gon quietly says, “It was Hisoka.”

Killua suddenly looks back at Gon in surprise. “What?”

“Yea,” Gon confirms. “The magical beast posing as Gotoh told me. He said he knew it was a man wearing clown makeup. Who else do we know who wears clown makeup?”

Killua turns back to Illumi and moves his claw closer to his face. “So it was your fault! You’re always hanging around Hisoka for some reason.”

Undeterred by Killua holding his claws at his face, Illumi closes his eyes and says, “I did not tell Hisoka to kill him.”

“But you didn’t tell him not to kill him either. You and that creepy clown...hell I wouldn’t be surprised if you two are fucking or something.”

“You misunderstand Kil. Hisoka is capable so I work with him at times.”

Killua smirks. “But you don’t deny that you two have been fucking.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Kil.”

“Kil, enough,” his father states. “I don’t believe you forgot the rules, right Kil.”

“Yea brat,” Milluki continues. “You know we’re not allowed to kill each other.”

Killua retracts his claws. “Fine but I want to tell you all something,” he begins. He glares at his family and lets his bloodlust out. “Why don’t you accept it? I’m not coming back. I’m not going to be an assassin. Never again. I want to spend the rest of my life with that wonderful boy over there. We’ve been through a lot and nothing will ever split us up and certainly not you. I came to tell you to leave me alone. Make someone else your precious heir. Maybe Kalluto. Hell I’m sure even Illumi would be happy to do it. But I’m not. And before you blame Gon for me leaving, don’t. I never wanted to be an assassin. I always hated it. Its just not until I met Gon that I had the courage to actually leave.”

“Kil, you don’t mean that,” Kikyo says. “Oh my poor heart. Why must you torment your mother so?”

“You brat! You need to be punished for hurting mama’s feelings like that,” Milluki tells him.

Killua begins to walk away. “I don’t care. Come on Gon.”

“Uh right,” Gon agrees. He starts to walk away with his boyfriend.

“Don’t you walk away from us Kil,” Kikyo begins before Silva interrupts her. “Let him go.”

“But Silva why?”

Silva stands up. “Because that is my decision. But Kil, I will tell you now.” Killua stops to listen to his father but doesn’t face him.

“I will let you go for now but one day I will personally kill this boy and take you and your brother back.”

Gon looks over at Killua worryingly and he notices the other boy has a look of horror on his face for a second before going back to normal.

“Come on Gon.” Killua opens the door and walks out.

“Yea,” Gon exits behind Killua, leaving his family behind.

…

Once in the hallway, Killua punches the wall and starts crying.

“Fuck!”

Gon puts his hand on his boyfriend’s back.. “Are you ok?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he demands.

“You mean about...I just barely found out before you did.”

“And when were you going to tell me huh?”

“I-I was going to.”

Killua turns to Gon and yells, “When?”

“Um...” Gon starts. He has a hurt expression on his face which Killua sees. He sighs before turning back to face the wall. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. They just really piss me off!” He punches the wall. “I knew they wouldn’t accept us together but still….my mom called you names and my dad threatened your life.”

Gon puts his hand on the other boy’s back again. “I don’t care about that. If your dad attacks us, we’ll fight back.”

“There is no fighting back. He’s the strongest person I know and if he wants someone dead, they’re dead!” And with a pained voice he adds, “He might even be stronger than Pitou was.”

“Oh…then we’ll run away.”

“Oh that’ll work,” Killua says sarcastically. “My old man never fails to kill his target and he just made you his target. I don’t want to watch you die...”

“Killua.” Killua turns to face the black haired boy. “I won’t die. We’ll train really hard so one day when your dad attacks me, we’ll be ready. We’re a team and together we can’t lose. Just like when we played that dodgeball game with Razor, together we can do anything, remember?”

Killua wipes his tears. “Yea, thanks Gon.”

Gon smiles before he leans in to kiss Killua on the cheek. “Lets get out of here.”

Killua nods. “Right.”

…

“Your dad never did try to kill me huh?” Gon asks.

“That doesn’t mean he won’t try? My old man doesn’t make promises like that lightly.” He sighs and lies back.

“That doesn’t matter. We’ll keep training and if he ever shows up, we’ll definitely be ready,” Gon says confidently.

“I hope we can at least take him on at his point.” Killua rolls over on the bed. “How annoying. Seriously you’re so lucky that you have a great family.”

“Yea...Aunt Mito is so nice and Grandma Abe is great too.” Then Gon abruptly sits up. “Hey Killua. You wanna be part of my family? Like officially?”

Killua sits up as well, confused. “What do you mean?”

Gon smiles before reaching over to retrieve his discarded shorts. He takes a box out of the pocket and holds it out to his boyfriend.

“Huh? Gon….don’t tell me...”

Gon gets out of bed and gets on one knee in front of his boyfriend.

“Killua Zoldyck, will you marry me?” He asks as he opens the box to present the ring.

“...Seriously?”

Gon frowns. “Is that a no?”

“No no!” Killua puts his hands up in a panic, not wanting Gon to get the wrong idea. “Its just...” He reaches to the bedside table and opens the drawer. He takes out a box and holds it out to Gon. “...I was actually about to propose too.”

Gon smiles again. “Oh really?”

With a small blush on his cheeks, Killua explains. “Well yea. I figured that you just turned 18 and I am in a few weeks so...”

“That was what I thought too!” Gon interrupts.

Killua chuckles. “I guess we were thinking the same thing. Ok then since we know what each other’s answer is going to be, lets say it together.”

“Ok. On the count of three. One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

“Yes!” Gon says.

“Hell yes!” Killua says at the same time.

Gon smiles and pulls Killua into a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I look forward to becoming Killua Freecces.”

Gon pulls back and looks at his finance. “You’re taking my name?” he asks.

“Duh! No way I’m sticking with my shitty family’s name,” Killua says as a-matter-of-factly.

“Are you sure?”

“...You have to ask?”

Gon chuckles. “Stupid question?”

“Easily the stupidest question you ever asked.”

Gon smiles. “I know.”

Killua smiles back at him. “Gimme your finger.”

“Right.” Gon holds out his ring finger and Killua the ring he bought on it. Killua then holds out his ring finger and Gon does the same. He puts the ring he bought on Killua’s finger and they look at each other lovingly.

“Till death do us part, right Killua?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Killua agrees.


End file.
